Holiday Magic
by lovessamcedes
Summary: AU: Mercedes and Sam's lives collide exactly one week before Christmas. Sam has amnesia and Mercedes is his social worker. She offers him a place to live and with her help, he is able to find out his identity and who he wants to be. (Holiday Magic is a mini holiday fic and will run from now until the New Year.)
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Mercedes and Sam's lives collide exactly one week before Christmas. Sam has amnesia and Mercedes is his social worker. She offers him a place to live and with her help, he is able to find out his identity and who he wants to be. Holiday Magic will run from now until the New Year.**

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new fic. This was actually supposed to be a one shot, but it somehow grew to be a full blown mini fic. Don't worry, this one is prewritten and will be completed at the latest by the New Year. **

**This is dedicated to Ngawai and Lana. I know I promised you guys something else altogether, but real life got in the way, so you'll just have to settle for this mini fic. :P Merry Christmas, loves. **

**Please excuse my mistakes. I'm only human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its character. **

* * *

It was a week before Christmas and Mercedes was up in her eyeballs in cases. This was her life as a Social Service Officer. _That job of yours don't pay squat. You are only wasting your potential by being a Social Worker. You should have listened to me and gone to law school._ She rolled her eyes when the nagging voice of her mother filled her ears. As much as she loved her mother, Mia Jones was also the bane of her existence. She was always bossing her around and telling her what she should do and how she should behave. She was the reason why Mercedes moved all the way to Seattle after college. It was just so she could have a peace of mind. She only went home during the holidays and family gatherings and like every year in the past, she dreaded going home for Christmas this year. Living under one roof with her mother for three days always led to an argument and she wasn't looking forward to it.

The chiming of the doorbell—signaling that they had visitor in the office—brought her out of her musing. Being the one closest to the door, she could hear and see everything and everyone who came into the office. In this instance, there were two police officers escorting a blond haired man into the facility. There was nothing extraordinary about the man. He had round green eyes, a sharp nose and his lips were too big for his face. Mercedes had never seen a white man with lips as big as his. It was odd, yet somewhat sexy. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and she noticed that he was looking around him as if he was a lost boy. Her heart went out to him. He looked out of place and seemed to be in need of help.

The three men stood by the help desk waiting to be helped and since Tina, their receptionist was not at her desk at the moment, Mercedes felt compelled to talk to them, so she got up and went towards Tina's desk.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes. How can I help you officers?" She greeted them warmly.

The really tall man spoke first. "Hello, Mercedes. I'm Finn Hudson and this is Officer Mike Chang." He said nodding in the direction of the other officer.

Mercedes smiled politely at both men and looked in the direction of the blond man—who was still busily scanning the room.

"Nice to meet you both. So what can I help you two with?"

"We are going to need to find shelter for this man right here." Office Mike pointed to the blond before continuing, "He has amnesia and we have no idea who he is or where he came from."

"That's a shame." She said, looking sympathetically at the man. "Let me see what we can do for him. We should be able to find a place to temporarily house him."

It took over two hours to process the man in. He was quiet during the whole time. Whenever he would look at her, her heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine being in his shoes. He was a tall man, but when he would look at her, he looked like a lost little boy. Being soft at heart, she felt the need to comfort him.

When the two officers left, she sat down next to the blond man and decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones. I'm your case worker. I know that you might be feeling lost and scared, but I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The man smiled, but he didn't say a word.

She caught herself when she almost asked him what his name was. _He has amnesia, fool. How would he know what his name is?_

Shaking her head at her near faux pas, she smiled at him and said, "We need to find you a name. What would you like to be called?"

"Nicholas." She swore he had said.

To be sure that she wasn't hearing things, she asked, "I'm sorry, did you say, Nicholas?"

"Yes." He nodded, agreeing with her.

"Nicholas it is." Mercedes announced, smiling brightly. He hadn't said much in the past two hours, but the fact that he was saying something now was a great sign. He was opening up and that was always a good thing. "You know, since it's only one week till Christmas, your name fits very well with the situation and if I'm being honest, I think you look like a Nicholas."

"Thank you." Nicholas said. The right side of his lip lifted, giving her the appearance of a shy smile.

She was starting to like seeing his smile. He had thick lips and a smile gave them character.

With things going in the right direction, she resolved to make him feel as welcomed as possible. Maybe it might help to jog his memory. If not, having a friendly face around was always good to the soul or so she always thought.

"Would you like a cup of hot cocoa, Nick?" Mercedes caught on to the fact that she had just shorten his name and felt that it was rude of her to do so without his consent, so she went ahead and asked for his permission, "You don't mind me calling you Nick, do you? It's so much easier for me to remember."

Nicholas—or that was what he and Mercedes were calling him for now—looked at the kind eyed brown skinned beauty, feeling stunned by her kindness. He had no idea who he was and when he woke up at the hospital four days ago, all he got were a series of questions from the police and medical personnel, none of which he could answer. There was no identification on him or anything that could be useful to help find his identity. From what he knew, a kind citizen had found him lying unconscious in a local park. He called the ambulance and that was where he ended up waking up. The police had been trying to find out who he was and so far they had no luck. After the hospital discharged him, the authorities had no choice but to bring him here and he was glad that he did, because he had met Mercedes. She didn't treat him like he was diseased. She had been nothing but kind to him and was even the first one to think of a name for him. That in of itself spoke volumes to him.

"Nick is good and yes on the hot cocoa." He smiled back at her.

Mercedes was glad that Nicholas hadn't taken offense to her giving him a nickname. It was bad enough that he couldn't remember who he was, she didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable.

"One hot cocoa coming right up."

Mercedes went to make them both a cup and they spent the next hour talking. Okay, they were not talking. It was more of him looking at her while she spoke. If she was any other woman, she would find him creepy, but knowing that he had gone through trauma, she didn't think too much into his behavior. After a while, Mercedes excused herself and went back to work. She still had a few things she needed to take care of before she took off for her mom's for Christmas.

"So where am I staying tonight?"

Mercedes froze when she heard this. She knew the answer. Nick was going to be sent to a homeless shelter. She didn't want to have to break this news to him. It would break her heart to see him withdraw into himself again.

"You're staying with me." She blurted out without thinking.

_Wait, what did I just do? I can't have him staying with me. There's no room. Kurt and Blaine are going to kill me._

Nick held his breath and sighed in relief when he heard that he was going to be staying with Mercedes. "Thank God… For a minute there, I thought that I was going to have to stay at a homeless shelter."

Mercedes had been talking to him for the past hour and although he hadn't said much, he had found her voice comforting. He spent most of that time looking at her. Observing how her nose would scrunch when she smiled or laughed and the different octaves of her voice. It had all intrigued him. When she stopped talking to go back to work, he felt like there was something missing and decided to ask her where he was going to end up. He had expected for her to tell him that he was going to be sent to a homeless shelter, but to his delight and surprise, he was told that he would be staying with her.

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to stay with you?" He asked and because he was curious as to her status, he added, "I don't want your husband or boyfriend to get mad at you."

He didn't know why he wanted to know about her relationship status. His priority should be at other things, like finding out his identity. Besides, for all he knew, he could be married, but his curiosity could not be quelled. He needed to know and like any other normal person who was curious, he asked…

"Yeah, it's going to be fine." _Lord, why did I just lie to him? I live with Kurt and Blaine in a cramped two bedroom apartment. What if they get pissed off and throw Nick out? What am I going to do then? _"Oh and I'm single. I live with my best friends, Kurt and Blaine." She said in a dismissive tone, not once suspecting that he was interested in her.

For the second time that day, Nick let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, but if it's going to be an imposition then-"

"Nonsense. I can't let you stay at a homeless shelter when there's room at my place for you." _Why can't I shut up? I'm going to be in so much trouble…_

"Thank you, Mercedes. I will make it up to you somehow." He thanked her sincerely.

All her worries faded when she saw his sweet smile.

"You're welcome, Nick. Don't worry about making it up to me. Just pay it forward when the time comes."

* * *

"Come on in, Nick. Sorry, about the mess." Mercedes ushered her new friend into the apartment and threw her keys and purse on the coffee table. "My friends and I have been busy this past week. You know, since it's so close to Christmas and all."

Nick smiled and nodded, looking around the quaint apartment. For such a small space, it was very well kept. Especially seeing as there were three people dwelling in the same living quarter. He had to admit that he was rather impressed by this.

"There's nothing messy about this place." He sent her lopsided grin, "This is actually really nice."

Mercedes was walking towards the attached kitchen when she heard Nick's comment. She immediately looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. Would you like some tea, coffee or maybe another cup of hot cocoa perhaps?"

"Tea would be nice." He answered as he sat down on the sofa, making himself comfortable.

She made two cups of tea and handed Nick a cup before settling down on the sofa.

"How long have you been living here?" He asked, blowing on the hot liquid.

"Coming on three years now. Kurt and Blaine are getting hitched after the holidays, so I will have to start looking for my own place soon."

"You must be sad to have to leave this place after living with your friends for three years."

"Nah, it's not so bad." She shrugged, "I've been trying to be more independent for a while now. Them getting married is the push that I needed."

"Mercy, I'm home…"

Kurt called out and all of a sudden they both stopped talking.

"Oh, and who is this?" Kurt asked, eyeing the cute blond man who was sitting on the sofa.

"This is Nick. He's a client. He has amnesia and he'll be staying with us for a few days until we find out who he really is." Mercedes replied a little too quickly. "Nick, this is my best friend Kurt."

"Hi." Nick smiled shyly.

A brow rose as Kurt looked between Nick and Mercedes. Instantly, he could see the warm connection between the two. What surprised him however, was the fact that Mercedes had brought a stranger home. She never did that. There must be something magical in this guy. His vision instantly went to the man's crotch, smiling when he saw the sizeable bulge there.

"Nice to meet you, Nick." He smiled warmly at the blond and turned to look at Mercedes, "Mercy, may I have a word with you in my room?"

Mercedes' stomach dropped. She knew that look and it was never a good thing when Kurt would ask to speak to her in his room. It all screamed, _Run! You're in deep trouble! _She followed Kurt into the bedroom nonetheless, sending Nick a soft smile as she passed him.

"Listen, Kurt, I can explain. Nick had no place to go and I felt sorry for him, so I invited him back here. He will not be in the way, I promise." Mercedes clarified once they were in the bedroom.

"Oh, I'm not worried about Nick, he looks nice enough. It's you that I'm worried about." Kurt said, sitting on the bed and patting the empty spot next to him, urging Mercedes over.

Mercedes sat down next to Kurt and furrowed her brows, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you have only met this man, sweetie. You never bring anyone around, not even back when you were dating that dope, Puck." He cringed at the thought of Mercedes' ex-boyfriend. "Do you like him or something?"

"No! It's not like that at all. He's just so lost and I felt really bad for him. Besides, it's almost Christmas. No one should be alone at Christmas." Mercedes flushed.

Kurt didn't believe Mercedes for a minute. There were telltale signs that she had a thing for the blond man. First of all, she couldn't meet his eyes when she spoke to him and second, she was fidgeting. He had known Mercedes all his life and she only did those things when she was lying. But being a true friend, he let the matter slide.

"If you say so… Have you told him about Lima?"

Mercedes was glad that Kurt hadn't pushed her. She wasn't attracted to Nick like that. Intrigued, yes, but physically attracted, no. Okay, that was a lie. She did find him attractive, but that wasn't the reason why she brought him home with her. She did it for his benefit and not hers.

"What about Lima?" She asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Uh… You're going to back to Lima for a few days to spend Christmas with your family…?" Kurt tapped his chin.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about that!" Mercedes gasped and plopped herself down on Kurt's bed, lying on her back. "Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to spending time with my mother…" She grumbled.

Kurt laughed. It was no secret that Mercedes and Mia Jones didn't get along. Getting them under the same roof was only going to drive them both crazy. He never understood why Mercedes chose to go home every year. It always ended up in disaster, but she always came home anyway.

"Oh is right. How are you going to let Nick stay with us when you know full well that we'll be leaving in a few days?" He asked quirking a brow.

"Damn, I didn't even think about that." She sighed, rubbing her face with her open palms. After a few seconds, she turned her face to the right to look at him. "Well, I guess I could tell Nick that he could only stay for a few days. When we leave for Lima, he'll have to find his own way…"

Kurt could hear the sadness in Mercedes' voice and took her hands. He massaged her palms—something that he would always do whenever his best friend was in distress—before saying, "You don't have to kick him out. He looks like he's harmless and we'll just make sure that we lock the bedroom doors when we leave for Lima, that way we'll know that he won't be able to steal anything of value. Well, except for the TV, but I'm not worried. I don't think that Nick is capable of committing burglary."

"You are the best friend I could ever ask for, Kurt." Mercedes said sincerely, "Thank you for not giving me a hard time about Nick…"

"I know, I am and you are so very welcomed, sweetie." Kurt continued to massage Mercedes' palms and smirked at his next question, "So where is Nick going to be sleeping? There's not much room in the living room. I take it he'll be bunking with you…in your bed?"

Mercedes pulled her hands away and once again she flushed. "He is not going to be sleeping with me. There's plenty of room on the sofa."

"No there's not. He should sleep with you. Lord knows you need a good dicking down." He laughed.

"I do not need a good dicking down!" She shouted, "You're crazy and I'm leaving…" Mercedes got up and headed for the door.

"You know you do!" Kurt laughed again. He loved pulling Mercedes' legs. She was such an easy target.

"Whatever. I'm not talking to you no more." She rolled her eyes.

Nick was minding his own business when he heard Kurt and Mercedes shouting from the bedroom. He was going to ignore it, but then he heard the words, **dicking down** and immediately felt heat creeping on his cheeks. He knew straight away that they were talking about him and Mercedes. Not meaning to, his mind went towards the dirty. He wondered what it would feel like to have her writhing underneath him, her soft skin touching his as he pounded into her…

"Don't go there. You might be a married man and she's only doing you a favor…" He mumbled to himself and reached for one of the cushions to cover his now prominent erection.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it good, bad or terrible? Let me know in a review. The more I get the faster I post. Kidding… I'll have the next chapter up in two days.**

**Until then,**

**xoxo**

**lovessamcedes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to Lana for helping me beta this. **

**Excuse the mistakes you might see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

For the next two days, life went on for Mercedes. Nick had been a great addition to their household. He cooked—much to everyone's delight—and helped with cleaning. He stayed at the apartment when they all went to work and dinner would always be waiting on them at the end of the day. It was all very domesticated. To the outsider, Sam looked like a house husband. He stayed at home, did everything that a wife would do, he even slept in her bed—Kurt was over the moon over that fact. Even so, there was no funny business going on between them. They went to bed respectfully—sleeping on opposite sides of the bed—until Mercedes would wake up on top of Nick of course. It mortified her when she first did it and she quickly moved off him before he woke up. The next night it happened again, but this time he was wide awake. She apologized profusely and like a gentleman, he never said a word to her about it. Tonight, she was bound and determined to not touch him. She didn't want him thinking that she was a pervert. It didn't matter how perfect his hard body felt like, it wasn't right, so tonight with the help of her pillows, she created a fort between them.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked laughing.

He had enjoyed his stay with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. They had all been very welcoming and to repay them, he made sure the apartment was clean and that he had food on the table when they came home. He didn't know that he could cook. It all came naturally and because the food came out perfect, he took it upon himself to cook their meals. He was shocked when Mercedes told him that he was to sleep in the same bed as her the first night he was there. He didn't fuss over it. Kurt informed him that there was no room for him on the sofa, so he nodded and went along with the plan. Besides, who in their right mind would reject the offer to sleep with a beautiful woman? Only the insane would. He might have lost his memory, but insane he was not. He didn't have any complains sleeping with Mercedes at all. She was not a snorer and she kept to her side of the bed for most of the night. She did however land on him by night's end—her head resting on his chest and a leg thrown over his legs. This happened on both nights. He didn't mind it one bit. It actually felt nice. A little too nice if he was being honest. The first night, he pretended not to notice and the second night, he had his eyes open just to see what her reaction would be. She was embarrassed and to his dismay, had immediately moved off his body. Mercedes apologized a million times even though he had told her that it was fine and that he was not at all offended. Tonight, it looked like she was building a pillow fort. It tickled him that she was bothered by what happened.

"I'm making sure that I don't end up on top of you again." Mercedes said as she continued to rearrange the pillows.

"You don't have to do that, Mercedes. I told you that it's alright."

She ignored his words, pushing it off to him trying to be polite. A minute later, she was done and she was happy to have built an impenetrable wall between them—or so she hoped. "There, I'm all done. Now, we can go to bed knowing that I won't end up crushing you." She made herself comfortable and said, "Good night, Nick."

"Good night, Mercedes." Nick returned as he stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't get himself comfortable, not until Mercedes penetrated the wall of pillows she had built and once again, cuddled up to him. It was then that he relaxed, wrapped his arms around her and let sleep take over.

Mercedes woke up with a start the next morning. She was once again lying on Nick. She wanted to get up, but couldn't. That was when she realized that his arms were wrapped around her. Looking at his face, she could see that he was still fast asleep. He even had a smile on his face. She flushed at the knowledge that she had somehow gone through the wall of pillows and jumped him…again!

_God, what is wrong with me? I have never done this before._ It was true. In the past, whenever she would have a sleepover with the men that she was dating, not once had she ended up sleeping on them. This was new and the freakiest part was, she wasn't even dating Nick. It had to stop. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to stop it. As long as she was sharing the same bed with Nick, this cycle was going to continue. She didn't know which freaked her out more, the fact that the cycle was going to repeat itself or knowing that his stay here was only temporary.

"Good morning…" Nick said smiling.

He has had the best night sleep and he knew that it was all thanks to Mercedes. She was soft and cuddly, making her a great sleeping partner.

"Good morning, Nick." Mercedes returned as she quickly shifted away from him and pretended to stretch.

Nick felt the loss of contact straight away, but he didn't say a word. As he was getting up, Mercedes' cell phone went off.

Mercedes frowned when her work cell phone rang. It was 7:30 in the morning. Who could be calling her this early in the morning?

"Hello…" She answered the phone with a frown.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just got a call from the police station and they have found the identity of your John Doe." Tina said.

"They have?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. Right after hearing the news, her stomach was in knots and she didn't know why.

"Yes, they have. Bring him over to the police station on Second Street. The officers will contact his family and send him home with them."

"Okay… I'll do that." Mercedes replied sadly before hanging up on Tina.

She couldn't believe that this was really happening. The aim had always been to find Nick's identity, but she didn't expect for them to find to it in this little time. Most of all, she didn't expect to feel this way about letting go of her new friend.

Nick got a little worried when Mercedes grew silent after her phone call. She sat silently with her back facing him. Not wanting to invade her musing, he decided to leave her alone, but when the silence grew to be deafening, he knew that he couldn't stay mum for much longer.

"Who was that?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's from the office." Mercedes said. She put on a brave smile and turned around to look at him. "Good news, they found your family, Nick. You get to go home today."

Nick should be happy, he should be jumping for joy, but he wasn't. He was filled with worry as question after question filled his mind. Was he going to be okay being back with his family? Are they going to treat him right? And the most important question. Was he ever going to see Mercedes again?

"Aren't you excited?" She asked in a peppy tone.

"Yes." He forced a smile before looking down at his feet. After a minute, he looked back up at her, "So when am I going to meet them?"

Mercedes was perplexed by Nick's behavior. She had thought that he was going to be over the moon by the news, but he wasn't. It sounded a lot like he was disappointed and he even look it.

"Nick, are you okay?" She felt the need to erase his fears. Not knowing who these people were had to be nerve wracking. "You will be fine, Nick. They are your family. They will love you."

Nick found it comforting that Mercedes was able to sense his discomfort. Her words somewhat calmed him down, but it wasn't enough to erase his fears altogether. He wasn't ready to face his family and he sure wasn't ready to leave his pint sized friend quite yet. But there was nothing he could do. He didn't belong with her. He belonged with his family and he had to go home.

Mentally sighing at the thought, he smiled up at Mercedes and nodded, "You're right. It's time I go home to my family."

* * *

Breakfast was tense. Nick spent an hour making breakfast for the last time and saying goodbye to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had tears in his eyes when he left the apartment. He gave Nick his phone number and told him to call if he ever needed anything. Blaine did the same, telling Nick that he would never forget about all the home cooked meals he had prepared for them. Before he left the apartment, he longingly looked around the living room for the last time before walking out.

Mercedes had been holding back her tears ever since she got the phone call from Tina. The atmosphere in apartment was somber. Kurt and Blaine had both gotten attached to Nick and they too were having a hard time letting him go. While they said their goodbyes, she went into the bedroom pretending that she had to get her gloves from her closet when in actuality, she had to get away in order not to break down. They took the cab to the Second Street precinct, both keeping their silence during the journey. She was glad for that silence because if he had said something sad, she would have broken down right away.

The walk inside the station felt like torture. If she had it her way, she would take Nick and run the other way, but she couldn't do that. She had to do the right thing. She had to let him go.

"Hey, Mercedes, right?"

Mercedes spun around and smiled, recognizing the tall officer who had just greeted her.

"Yes, and you're officer, Hudson."

"The one and only…" Finn said, smiling at the other woman. He noticed the blond John Doe that he had left with Mercedes and nodded at him, "You're back with our John Doe."

"Yes, I was told that you guys found his family?"

Nick was observing the interaction between the two and something in him felt like ripping the taller man's head off. The thought scared him. He had only known Mercedes a total of three days, he shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Sam!" A blonde haired woman came barreling towards him before hugging him tightly. "I've been so worried about you." She cried.

Nick had no idea who this woman was, so he froze and looked into Mercedes' eyes.

Mercedes didn't see this coming. Out of nowhere a woman had ran towards Nick, screaming 'Sam' before throwing herself at him. She could see the confusion in his eyes and him silently begging her to stop this woman, so she did.

"Excuse me miss, but may I know who you are?" She asked.

Quinn let go of Sam and smiled at the dark skinned woman, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Quinn Evans. I'm Sam's sister."

Immediately relief washed over Mercedes. The beautiful blonde haired woman was his sister. She could deal with him having a sister.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Another woman came running towards him, but before she could get ahold of him, he had hid behind Mercedes.

"And who are you?" Mercedes asked, quirking a brow.

"I'm Rachel Berry, Sam's fiancée." She announced.

Mercedes' stomach dropped.

Sam's did the same.

"She is barely his fiancée. She didn't even report him missing until after I came looking for him." Quinn interrupted, annoyed by Man Hand's appearance.

Quinn had never liked Rachel Berry. She never understood why Sam was so attracted to the woman to begin with. She was as fake as they came and was only using her brother to get ahead. Quinn would have understood the attraction if Rachel was beautiful, but she wasn't. She was average at best and the appearance of her boxy teeth really disturbed Quinn. The two didn't love each other. He told her so. So when Sam told her that he was going to propose, Quinn was the first one to voice out her objection. Moreover, she found it weird that he had gone missing just days after the proposal. A day before that, he had called her to say that he had made a huge mistake and that he should have never proposed in the first place. She didn't get to question him about the details because work was calling.

Quinn had expected her older brother to call, but when she didn't hear from him for a few days, she grew worried and called Rachel. The bitch told her that she didn't know where Sam was and had neglected to contact the police. That was last night. He had gone missing for a week and his so called fiancée had not even bothered to tell anyone about his disappearance. The more Quinn thought about it, the more her anger grew. If she disliked the other woman before, she despised her with the fierceness of a thousand suns now. She promised herself that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Sam goes through with his words. She was going to talk him into breaking up with Rachel.

"Shut up, Quinn." Rachel rolled her eyes. She tried to go up to Sam but he once again hid behind the dark skinned woman.

Rachel grew worried. She was told that he has amnesia, but now she wasn't so sure. What if he remembered what happen and told someone that she had tried to kill him? That could ruin her life. The truth was, she hadn't hit him over the head on purpose. She was just so angry when he told her that he didn't want to be with her anymore. They had only gotten engaged two days prior to that. She had already started planning the wedding. It was true that she didn't love him, but he didn't love her either. They were using each other in a way. Sam was a prominent lawyer in town and she was an up and coming Broadway actress. She lived in New York City, but commuted to Seattle every month or so to spend the required time with Sam. He promised to move to New York once they were married and she was excited about it. Having Sam in New York would do great things for her career. He was the son of Eric Evans, a prominent and wealthy business man in the city. He would have connections and those connections were going to help her land her dream roles. Now all that was ruined, all because he broke up their engagement on a whim. Why couldn't he just stick with the plan? None of this would have happened if he had only gone with the plan.

"So Nick's name is Sam?" Mercedes asked the woman named Quinn. She was confused and by the way Nick—or Sam—was hiding, she knew that he was confused as well.

"Nick? You named my fiancé Nick?" Rachel huffed, completely annoyed that this woman had the gulls to name him Nick out of all the names in the world.

"No, I didn't. He named himself Nick." Mercedes nodded at the brunette who was side eyeing her. She knew immediately that she was not going to get along with the woman. Not only was she engaged to the sweet and kind hearted Nick, but she was also rude.

"I think it's cute." Quinn interrupted, pushing Rachel out of the way just to spite her. She smiled kindly at the woman who she somehow knew had taken care of her older brother. It looked like she cared a great deal about Sam and she liked that. She was the complete opposite of Rachel and Sam needed someone like that in his life. "Yes, his name is Sam Evans. He's my older brother."

His name was Sam. Sam Evans. Nick found out by listening on the conversation between the three women. He looked at Quinn for a few minutes trying to remember her and found nothing. He couldn't spend more than a few seconds looking at his fiancée. Something about her made him feel uneasy. He couldn't pinpoint what it was about her that put knots in his stomach, all he knew was that he couldn't stand to look at her. How could he be engaged to her when he couldn't even look at her without flinching? Was something wrong with him?

"Nick-" Mercedes began before catching her mistake, "I mean, Sam, are you alright?"

She was holding his hands and looking into his eyes, hoping that he would tell her that everything was fine.

Sam felt safe when Mercedes held his hands and if he had his way, he would never let it go. She had been more than kind to him and even now, she was showing how caring she was by asking how he was. She was a good woman and he was lucky to have been cared by her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just confused." He told her, squeezing her hands in return.

"That's normal, but don't worry. They are your family. Your sister, Quinn will take care of you." Mercedes smiled.

"And I will take care of you too." Rachel piped in, feeling slighted that this fat woman hadn't included her in the equation.

"You have done enough, Man Hands. Sam is coming home with me." Quinn said quickly, not wanting Rachel to get any ideas. She has done nothing to prove that Quinn could trust her with Sam's care. She didn't even call the police to report him missing! There was no way she was going to leave Sam with her. Not now. Not ever.

"But I'm his fiancée!" Rachel shouted, getting annoyed by Quinn's interference.

"I'm his family. Family trumps fiancée. Especially one as untrustworthy as you!" Quinn returned with a shout of her own.

Mercedes felt uneasy by the commotion and got in between the two women. "Calm down, ladies. We are in public… Let's be civilized here. I think that we should let Sam choose…"

She looked at Sam who looked much like the scared and lost little boy she had met three days ago and her heart broke for him. She didn't want to jar him even more, so with a calm tone she asked, "Sam, who would you like to follow, Quinn or Rachel?"

Sam was starting to get a headache. These two women were fighting over him as if he was some kind of a prize possession. Going on instinct, he answered Mercedes honestly. "I want to go home with you, Mercedes."

All of a sudden the room went silent.

* * *

**I know this story is much more fast paced than all my other stories, but seeing as it's only supposed to be a mini fic, I had my reasons for doing so.**

**Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Rachel is the fiancée and she's been a bad, bad, girl. No worries though, I won't be writing Samchel…much. She's here for a reason, remember that.**

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another installment. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, liked and favorited this fic.**

**Thanks to Lana for being my set of second eyes.**

**Please excuse any mistakes you might see.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters is not mine**

* * *

Mercedes' jaw dropped. Quinn smiled and Rachel felt like her head was about to explode.

All Sam could think of was that he wanted to go home with Mercedes.

The silence hung for a few minutes before Quinn broke it, "Sam, are you sure you want to go home with Mercedes? Wouldn't you be more comfortable going home with me? We'd be staying at my apartment and once Rachel leaves, I'll bring you back to your apartment…" She made sure to emphasize the part about Rachel leaving.

"I'm not leaving." Rachel said through gritted teeth. She was so angry, she felt like punching Quinn in the face.

Sam shook his head. He had made up his mind, he didn't want to go home with Quinn or Rachel, he wanted to stay with Mercedes. But he could only do that if she agreed and he prayed that she would.

Mercedes looked at the three as they conversed. She couldn't believe that Sam had asked to stay with her. A part of her wanted to jump up in happiness, but that would be wrong. He didn't belong with her. He had a family and a fiancée. That knowledge was hard to swallow, but despite that, she knew that he couldn't stay with her forever. It would be wrong for him to do it.

"Can I have a moment with Sam please?" She asked the two women.

"Yes, go right ahead." Quinn answered before Rachel could, "I'll be getting coffee right over there with Rachel."

Rachel wanted to voice out her disapproval, but Quinn was already pushing her away and because the other woman was so much stronger than she was, she reluctantly followed.

Once the two women were gone, Mercedes pulled Sam to a corner and looked up at him, "Sam, you know that you can't keep staying with me. You have a family. Your sister and Rachel." It was tough for her to say the word fiancée, so she called the other woman by her name. "You should go home with them."

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to go home with them. They were only going to make him miserable. "I don't want to. Please don't make me." He frowned and in an effort to make her change her mind, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to him.

Mercedes gasped and melted into Sam's embrace. She was trying not to cry, but he was making it impossible for her, "Sam…" She breathed out.

"Please don't make me go. I only know you, Mercedes. You've been kind to me and I don't want to go home with two strangers." He begged.

She wanted to talk some reason into him, but her heart wouldn't let her, not when he sounded so scared and lost. "Okay, Sam… I'll let you stay, but only if you promise to make daily visits with your sister and Rachel. The faster you get back to your old life, the better it will be for you in the end."

Sam wanted to jump for joy. Mercedes had agreed to let him stay. He didn't have to go home with Quinn or Rachel. He was going to go home with Mercedes and cuddle up with her at night. "I promise. I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't make me go home with them." He vowed to placate her and then placing a kiss on her head.

Mercedes could have sworn that Sam had just kissed her hair, but she couldn't be too sure. For all she knew it could just be wishful thinking. Shaking away the thoughts, she pulled back and smiled sweetly at him. "Come on, let's break the news to your sister and Rachel. They are not going to be too happy to hear this."

Sam didn't even care about hurting the other women's feelings. They were strangers to him and Mercedes wasn't. It might be selfish of him to feel this way, but it was not his fault that he was more comfortable with Mercedes. She was good to him and had taken care of him when he needed caring. He took her hand and followed her towards the vending machines, an easy smile was now etched on his face.

"How can you let her talk to him? He's engaged to me!" Rachel boomed.

"Oh shut up, Man Hands. You are starting to annoy the hell out of me." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Quinn ignored Rachel's whining as she watched her brother speaking to Mercedes. She smiled seeing them embracing and if she was not mistaken, he had even kissed the other woman on the head. She didn't know who Mercedes was, but she could tell that she had made a big impact in her brother's life. He looked happy, happier than she had ever seen him. That had to account for something, right?

"I tried talking some sense into Sam, but he wants to go home with me." Mercedes stated.

"What?! This is ridiculous. Why should he stay with you when he is engaged to me?" Rachel retorted, folding her arms in defiance. "I am not going to let this stand. You are no one to him. He shouldn't stay with you!"

"Excuse me?! And what about you? You claim to be his fiancée, but it took Quinn reporting him being missing before either of you found him." Mercedes didn't want to be rude, but this woman was working her last nerves and when she was being provoked, she fought back.

"She's right. You are a lousy fiancée, so you don't get to have any say in this." Quinn said, backing Mercedes up. She was actually impressed that the other woman had stand up to Rachel. "I'm Sam's sister and I'm saying that it's okay for him to stay with her." She looked at Sam and smiled kindly, "Take your time, Sam. I'm in no rush. I just want you to not be scared of me. If staying with Mercedes is what will make you most comfortable, then do that."

"Thank you, Quinn." Sam smiled at Quinn. She was being nice and for once, he didn't feel as uncomfortable with her as he did when they first met.

"This is ridiculous!" Rachel exclaimed, "I'm not going to stay here if no one is going to value my opinion." Glaring at both Mercedes and Quinn, she turned on her heels and left the police station, vowing to get back at Sam's sister for humiliating her.

They all watched the brunette leave, each of them thankful for her departure.

Once Rachel was out of sight, Quinn looked at Mercedes and said, "Are you sure that it's not going to be an imposition for you to house my brother? I don't want to bother you. It must be uncomfortable for you and your significant other to have to share your home with Sam."

Quinn didn't want to pry, but she had to know if the other woman was single and hoped that she truly was.

"No, it really is not a bother. Sam has become a friend to me, and my best friends and I do enjoy having him around." Mercedes beamed at Sam before turning again to Quinn, "He's actually been spoiling us. He's been feeding us every day. All of us have been spoiled by him. And no, I'm not living with a boyfriend nor do I have one at the moment." She didn't know why she felt like explaining the fact to Quinn, but figured that she was only volunteering the information because the blonde wanted to know.

Hearing that Mercedes was single made Quinn smile. This was a good thing. It meant that she could try to match her brother with Mercedes—not that she needed to do much. By the looks of things, they were already headed towards the romance department.

"Sam is a great cook. Cooking is his first love. I'm not surprised that he still remembers." Quinn said smiling as she remembered all the home cooked meals that he had prepared for them. "Did you know that you had plans to open a home style diner?" She directed the question at Sam. "You told me once that you never liked hoity toity food. Home style cooking has always been your favorite."

Sam listened to his sister and smiled. Knowing that he remembered his passion for cooking was comforting and something he was glad his memory retained.

"It all makes sense now." Mercedes said as she beamed at Sam, "You are a great cook, Sam. I hope you go through with your dream and open up that home style diner." Her phone rang and she looked down to see that it was Tina. "It's work. I have to get this." She excused herself and went to see what Tina wanted.

"You really like her huh?" Quinn asked when Mercedes was out of earshot.

Sam couldn't deny the fact, so he smiled. But then he remembered that he was engaged to Rachel and felt terrible for having feelings for another woman.

"If you're worried about Rachel, don't be. You don't love her. You told me that you were going to break off the engagement just a few days after you proposed. I don't know what happened there, but I'm glad that you came to the conclusion. Rachel is not a nice person." Quinn explained when she saw her brother's discomfort.

Sam grew silent. He wondered what caused him to change his mind and most importantly, why did he propose to a woman he didn't love?

"I have to get back to work, Sam." Mercedes interrupted after she had finished her conversation with Tina. "You could go back to the apartment if you wanted to or you could spend some time with Quinn?" She addressed Quinn next, "If you're free, I think would be great if you two make time to get reacquainted. It might help bring back his memory."

"Oh I'm free. I've taken time off until after the New Year, so I have plenty of free time." Quinn reassured her. She wanted to help Sam remember as much as she could and Mercedes' suggestion was definitely welcomed. "So what about it, Sam, you want to hang out while Mercedes is at work?"

Sam looked at Mercedes for a long while before smiling at Quinn and politely accepting her invitation. "Yeah, I'll hang out with you."

"Great!" Both Mercedes and Quinn simultaneously said, both breaking out in laughter afterwards.

Mercedes shook her laughter off and ran her hands down her coat. Smiling at Sam, she said, "Okay, so I'll see you after work." Looking at Quinn, she pulled out her phone and said, "Give me your number and I'll text you my address."

The two exchanged phone numbers and Mercedes texted her address to Quinn. Once everything was settled, she nodded at Sam and Quinn, "Well, I really have to go now, so I'll see you two later."

Mercedes had already started to walk away which made Sam anxious.

It took two long strides and a hug to erase his worries. "I'll see you later." He whispered, still holding on to Mercedes and inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo.

Mercedes was shocked by the hug, but she didn't make a fuss and simply melted into Sam's arms. "I'll see you later, Sam."

Quinn had a huge smile on her face as she watched all of this transpiring.

* * *

Another two days went by without incident. Their routine continued. Sam still had food on the table by the end of the day and Mercedes still woke up in his arms every morning.

He was bonding with Quinn and was getting to know more about who he was. Apparently he was a lawyer, a very prominent one and he had met Rachel while visiting his parents in New York City two summers ago. Quinn never liked Rachel and she was not shy about voicing her dislike. Quinn had retrieved his cell phone from his apartment and Rachel had been calling him nonstop. He had been avoiding her like the plague. It drove him crazy that she simply didn't get the message that he wasn't ready to talk to her. Quinn told him that all he had to do was change his number and his problem would go away. She even suggested calling the cops on Rachel to force her out of his apartment, but he simply couldn't do it. No matter what, she was still his fiancée and he had to face her sooner or later.

"You're quiet tonight…" Mercedes said as they were having dinner, "Are you okay, Sam?"

Kurt and Blaine were out doing last minute shopping before their trip back to Lima, leaving them home alone. She noticed how withdrawn he had been and felt the need to see if he was alright.

It had been great having Sam around. Kurt and Blaine freaked and threw a party that first night when Sam came home and told them that he would be staying until he was comfortable enough to go home. They had all settled back into a routine, except now, Sam spent his days with Quinn. He was happier, smiling whenever he would talk about his sister. The siblings had an easy relationship and it was apparent in the way that the two would interact. She could tell that he was reluctant to talk about Rachel, so she made sure never to pry.

Realizing that Mercedes was speaking to him, Sam looked at her and flashed her a guilty smile. He didn't know how to explain the situation with Rachel, so he gave her a half hearted answer, "I'm fine."

"Okay." Mercedes returned before digging into her dinner again, "This Pot Roast is really good." She said changing the subject.

"Thanks." He replied.

The silence in the room was deafening and when neither of them said a word to break the silence, Sam spoke up.

"Are you excited to be going home for Christmas?"

Mercedes almost choked on her food. After getting herself together, she wiped her mouth and looked at Sam, "Not really."

"What? Why?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"My mom and I don't really get along." She said sighing.

"Ahh… I get it now."

"I would ask how you are with your parents, but you don't remember them." She laughed, happy that Sam hadn't pursue the subject.

"You're right, I don't. But from what Quinn is saying, we are your typical American family. Except that my parents are really rich. The kind of rich where they could afford buy a country..."

Sam still couldn't quite believe it, but it was true. Quinn had all the proof he needed.

"Quinn and I moved to Seattle to get away from the status of being an Evans. It's too much pressure apparently." Sam shrugged, moving the broccoli around his plate.

"Wow. I'm living with a rich man and I didn't even know it." Mercedes jested, gently poking him on the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm not a rich man. My parents are rich. There's a huge difference." Sam corrected, shoving Mercedes back.

"It's the same difference for me. When they die, their money goes to you and Quinn and since they are both rich, it means that you will be a rich man too."

"You do have a point there…" Sam agreed with her, "When did you get so smart?"

"Hey! That's offensive. I've always been smart." Mercedes stated rolling her eyes.

Sam was about to retort when his cell phone began ringing. He sighed seeing that it was Rachel. He didn't want to talk to her, but he knew that he couldn't keep on ignoring her.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." He told Mercedes before walking away to answer his phone.

The call was short. Rachel wanted to know how he was doing and had told him—one too many times—that she missed him. He only gave her one word answers, not knowing what else to say to the woman. When she asked him if they could meet, he kept his silent for a few minutes, mulling over his next words. Resigning himself to the fact that he couldn't escape her for much longer, he agreed to a meeting for tomorrow night. He hung up after that and went back to the dining table where Mercedes was waiting for him, looking as if she had a million questions.

"That was Rachel. She wanted to meet and I told her that I'll meet her for dinner tomorrow night." He said not able to look her in the eyes.

"Oh…"

The easiness between immediately disappeared.

There was an unknown discomfort in Mercedes' part, but she didn't address it and Sam let the silence go on between them until they settled into bed for the night.

* * *

Sam felt like throwing up by the time he met up with Rachel for dinner the following night. Something was nagging at him not to meet with her, but a promise was a promise and he didn't want to disappoint her, so here he was, waiting on her at a fancy restaurant in the city.

He smiled warmly at her when she showed up and said, "Hi."

Rachel made sure to put on her sexiest dress that night, a burgundy number that fit tightly on her body. Sam loved the color on her and she wanted to use that to her advantage. With him unable to remember anything, she was going to use this as her second chance. She had to make him fall in love with her, even though she herself didn't love him.

"Hi, Sam." Rachel kissed his cheek before she sat down next to him.

Sam froze when Rachel kissed his cheek. It was awkward and uncomfortable, and although they had only gotten started, he was already looking forward to this date ending.

Rachel could feel Sam tensing up, so she brought out all her charm and continued to do so throughout dinner. By the end of it, he was laughing and smiling.

"I've had a great time, Sam." Rachel said as he walked her to her car. "Thank you for meeting me." She stood by the door, leaning on it and looking into his sparkling green eyes, wondering if she should kiss him.

Sam was surprised by the turn of events. Dinner was actually very pleasant. Rachel had shown him a great time and oddly, he hadn't noticed the time at all during the date. He was smiling as he walked her to the car.

"I did too. It was my pleasure." He said as he stood before her once they had reached her vehicle.

Rachel smiled softly and throwing caution to the wind, she went on her tiptoes and softly kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam didn't feel anything when his lips were attached to Rachel's. Inexplicably, his mind went to Mercedes.

"I would like to see you again for Christmas. Would that be alright with you?" Rachel asked bringing his wandering mind back to the present.

The correct answer should be a no, but with Mercedes in Lima and Quinn having plans after their Christmas lunch, he had nothing better to do, so he didn't deny her request.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll meet you after I have lunch with Quinn. But where should we meet?"

Rachel had to quell the urge to roll her eyes when Sam brought up Quinn. That bitch was always around, always trying to ruin her time. Despite being pissed off at his sister, she didn't let it show. Instead, she put on her warmest smile for him. "Great. I'll see you for dinner at your place. It would be easier that way." She told him, hoping that it wouldn't make him feel uneasy.

"Okay, I'll see you on Christmas then."

"See you, Sam…" Rachel waved at Sam, opened the door and headed inside. As she drove away, her mind was already planning her next move.

* * *

**Don't throw rocks at me yet. Remember, I have a plan. Nothing romantic will be happening for Samchel, I balk at the thought. Eww... And Sam was thinking about Mercedes when Rachel kissed him, so that should be a clue as to what he really feels for Mercedes. **

**Anyway, leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**The next chapter will be up in 2 days time. **

**Until next time,**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, as promised, here is the next chapter of Holiday Magic. We are about halfway done with the fic. Yay! **

**Thanks to those who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story.**

**Thanks to Lana for being my second eyes.**

**Please excuse mistakes you might see and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are not mine**

* * *

Mercedes anxiously waited for Sam to come home that night. They hadn't talked ever since he told her that he was going to be having dinner with Rachel and it bugged her that things were suddenly strained between them. She shouldn't be jealous, but she was and it was crazy that she was feeling this way. They were friends and that was all they could ever be, yet she couldn't stop herself from wanting him. It was the oddest thing seeing as she had never felt this way for another person before. Not even when she was dating. These feelings she was having for Sam were much deeply rooted and if she was being honest, it even had a possessive touch to it. It was a scary yet exhilarating feeling and as crazy as it might sound, she really wanted to delve deeper into them.

_You need to stop this, Mercedes. He is an engaged man. It's not right for you to be pining over him._

_But Rachel is not good for him. She didn't even report him missing!_

A battle waged on in her mind. She didn't know what she should do. The right way would lead to heart ache and the wrong one would lead Rachel to a similar fate. She couldn't decide and for once she wished that she was a selfish person who took whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. When Sam came through the door her musings abruptly ended and once again, her concentration when solely to him. She noticed that he had a smile on his face and that didn't sit well with her. It looked a lot like he had enjoyed the date. Even so, she decided that it was best to question him and to not let her feelings show.

"Hi, Sam. How was dinner with Rachel?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible once he had settled on the couch next to her.

"Dinner was good. I'm going to meet her again for Christmas." Sam told Mercedes smiling.

Her stomach dropped, but she didn't let her smile falter. "Oh that's great!"

"Yeah, it is…" Sam replied. He didn't know why, but the way Mercedes was practically cheering him on, bothered him. He didn't expect her to be ecstatic about this. He didn't want her to be. A part of him was even hoping that she would feel a little jealous, but of course she didn't. She was silent after that and he didn't know what to say to continue the conversation, so he kept silent.

Mercedes breathed, trying not to freak out over this. She didn't have the right to be. By all accounts, Rachel was Sam's fiancée which gave him the right to see her at Christmas. It was a tough pill to swallow, but no matter how painful it was, she knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Not knowing what else to say, she stood up and started walking towards the bedroom. She laid down in bed and wrapped herself in the comforter, hoping that the soft fabric would take away the pain in her heart. Most importantly, she wanted something to erase her growing feelings for the blond.

Sam was troubled by Mercedes' demeanor. After their brief conversation, she hadn't said another word. She went into the room and when he came in five minutes later, he had every intention to talk to her, but with her fast asleep, he hadn't been given the chance, so he too went to bed.

Mercedes knew when Sam had entered the room, but she did move and pretended to be asleep.

The next morning, she woke up on her side of the bed. Far away from his warm touch.

Oooo

"What is wrong with you? You've been silent and sullen since this morning?" Kurt asked, getting aggravated by the silent treatment that he was getting. Something was wrong with Mercedes, he just wished that she would open up and tell him what was troubling her.

"Nothing." Mercedes grumbled. In no mood to eat her lunch, she moved her salad around her plate, periodically stabbing the cucumbers and tomatoes as she pouted away.

"It's not nothing if you can't even eat your food." Kurt retorted before reaching over to take the fork away from her. "Now talk. I didn't come to lunch with you only to see you mope around."

Mercedes hated that Kurt knew her so well. She couldn't lie to him and even if she could, he would never let her get away with it.

"It's Sam. He's going on another date with Rachel and I know that I'm not supposed to feel anything about it, but I can't help myself!" She exclaimed before she once again deflated and the tone of her voice grew somber, "I like him…"

Kurt had his suspicions that this was about Sam. Ever since he came back and told them all about his sister and fiancée, he had seen how withdrawn and sad Mercedes had been. She tried to hide it, but she always was a terrible liar and he caught on right away. Even knowing this, he didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to pry and he wanted his best friend to come to him when she was ready. Well, it looked like the time was now.

"Oh sweetie… I'm sorry to hear that. I know that it's hard for you, but we all knew that anything was a possibility. You're lucky that he's just engaged and not married with five kids." Kurt said hoping to calm her down.

"I know…" Mercedes sighed, staring down at her salad as if it held the meaning of life.

Why did things like this always happen to her? She had the worse luck with men and just when she had lost all hope on ever finding that one guy for her, she met Sam. She thought that he must be it for her, he was handsome, considerate and she could feel intense chemistry between them. But then she was hit by the bombshell that he was engaged. She wanted to think that it wasn't serious, especially after hearing how Quinn hated Rachel and how his fiancée had neglected to tell anyone about his disappearance, but her bubble of happiness burst when Sam told her that he was going to meet Rachel for dinner last night. Things must have gone really well because he was going to meet her again on Christmas.

"It just hurts, that's all." She sighed again before lifting her head to look at Kurt sadly, "You don't think that I'm pathetic, do you? I mean, I shouldn't be having feelings for Sam, especially knowing that he's engaged, but I can't help myself…"

"I know it does and I'm sorry that you're hurting. I wish I could take it all away." Out of habit, Kurt took Mercedes' hands and began to massage them, "I don't think that you are pathetic at all. I see how he looks at you. Amnesia or not, that boy is not blind. He likes you."

Mercedes wanted to feel happy about the revelation, but what good would it do? He was still engaged and she refused to pine over a man who belonged to another woman. With that thought in mind, she squared her shoulders and let out her last sigh.

"I'm fine now. I was stupid for whining about this. He is engaged and not free to be with me. I just needed a push to get that through my head, so thanks, Kurt."

Kurt looked at his best friend with skepticism. She was doing it again, trying to shelve her feelings and not deal with it. It was written all over her face.

"You know that running is not going to solve anything, right?" He queried with a raised brow. "Your feelings won't magically fade away just because you refuse to deal with them."

"I'm not running away. He's engaged. I'm not going to chase after an engaged man. That would be wrong…" Mercedes retorted as she tried to get Kurt to drop the subject.

"Yeah, but you realize that you are sleeping with him right?"

She instantly froze, her breath catching in her throat. Kurt was right. She was being a hypocrite. She couldn't pursue him, yet she was technically sleeping with him. This had to stop and she had to stop it immediately.

"You're right, it won't happen again. Starting from tonight, I'm going to make sure that Sam is no longer sleeping in my room." She stated with conviction.

Kurt didn't understand why she was trying to fight her feelings so much. Couldn't she see that Sam liked her too? If she would only tell him about them, she would save them all the heartache of having to watch her suffer. Unfortunately, he knew how his best friend operated, when conflict arose, she was normally the first one to run and this time was no different.

"Don't you think that you are going overboard with this? I mean, you could just tell him the truth and see how he feels about you."

Mercedes raised her hand before Kurt could go further. She wasn't going to listen to him because this was wrong. Sam was engaged and she had no right to mess with his head. "I've made up my mind, Kurt. He's sleeping in the living room from now on and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"But Mercy-" Kurt tried again.

Mercedes stood up and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table, "Alright, since you can't and won't listen to what I'm saying, I'm leaving. I'll see you at home, Kurt."

"Mercy…"

She walked out of the diner before she could hear anymore of Kurt's words.

* * *

That night for dinner, Sam made Grilled Salmon with Asparagus and Mashed Potatoes. He was feeling nervous. Something was not sitting right within him and he knew that it had a lot to do with Mercedes. When she came home, his suspicions were confirmed. The bright smile that had once lit up her face was missing. She looked at him seriously, her brows knitted together and her lips pursed tightly. He watched as she placed her keys on the coffee table before calling him over.

"Sam, can you join me in here for a minute? We need to talk." was all she said and those words made his stomach drop.

He didn't move very fast, wanting to prolong the inevitable. Whatever she had to say had to be bad and he wasn't ready to listen to it. All too soon, he was joining her on the sofa, a frown forming on his forehead as he waited for her to speak.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't think that you should be sleeping in my room anymore." Mercedes said calmly. She tried to take all emotions out of her tone, but on the inside she was heartbroken. This was harder than she thought it would be. "It's not right, Sam. You are engaged to Rachel and sleeping on the same bed as me. How does that make you look or better yet, how would Rachel feel about this? She is already uncomfortable with our living arrangement and from what I can tell, she dislikes me. I don't want to give her another reason to hate me or worse, you…"

Sam was taken aback by all this. He knew that something was up with Mercedes, but never did he suspect that it had anything to do with them sleeping on the same bed. He liked their arrangement and didn't want it to stop, but she was also right, he wasn't being fair to Rachel. The thought of hurting Rachel's feelings didn't bother him as much as it should. He was more worried about Mercedes. She had been his guardian angel. She had cared for him when he had no one and he never wanted to hurt her.

"You're right." He reluctantly agreed with her. "It's not right and I never want to see you get hurt because of me, so I'll move out. I've overstayed my welcome anyway…"

Every fiber of Mercedes' being was rejecting the idea of Sam moving out. She didn't want him to go because she had gotten used to being around him. But she knew that his departure was imminent. So with a heavy heart she said, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Sam, but this is for the best."

Sam nodded before getting up.

"Before I leave, would it be okay if we had dinner together?" He asked, smiling even though he was dying on the inside.

"Yeah." Mercedes smiled back, feeling the same way that Sam did.

They spent dinner in silence and afterwards Sam left to go to Quinn's apartment.

Mercedes cried herself to sleep that night.

Sam didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly and Mercedes was back in Lima celebrating Christmas with her family. She hadn't been in a festive mood ever since Sam left. As hard as she tried not to, her mind kept going back to him, wondering what he was doing and if he was thinking about her. When she thought about him being with Rachel, the tears would start flowing and she would mentally slap herself for being an idiot. Kurt and Blaine had been asking her about Sam and his sudden departure, in which Mercedes would reply by quickly changing the subject. She was miserable and her mother wasn't making things better when she decided to invite Jordan Williams to dinner.

Mercedes had always found Jordan creepy. He was two years her senior and ever since she was a freshman in high school, he had been trying to get his hands on her. Her mother thought that he was an upstanding guy, not knowing how he used to corner her, trying to force his hands up her skirt. The only one who knew of Jordan's true nature was Kurt and because Mercedes begged him not to, he never said a word about Jordan's creepy nature.

"I'm so glad you could join us for dinner, Jordan." Mia said smiling at the man who she hoped would be her daughter's future husband.

She always liked Jordan. He was a nice kid who came from an affluent family. A marriage between Jordan and Mercedes would mean great things for her family and she was hell bound to have that happen.

"No problem, Miss Jones. My family would be here tonight, but they already made other plans. They send their sincere apologies."

Mercedes visibly cringed when Jordan winked at her. At that very moment, she wished that she hadn't come home. This dinner was going to be a nightmare, she could already tell.

* * *

Sam was not having much of a good time at dinner either. He had been moody and as much as he tried not to show it, he was failing miserably. Quinn noticed it and had tried talking to him, but all he would tell her was that he was not in the mood to talk and she would drop the subject.

They were having dinner silently—something that had been a regular occurrence ever since he came to stay with Quinn—until he heard the clanging of Quinn's cutleries hitting the table.

He looked at her with scrunched brows, wondering what her deal was.

"I've had enough." She said calmly but with bite. "You have been moping around and as much as I love you and want to give you space, it's pissing me the hell off. I know that this has a lot to do with Mercedes. Why don't you put us both out of our miseries and tell her how you feel about her? Moping around on Christmas Eve is not something you should ever do. Now grow a pair and tell her how you feel about her."

Sam was shocked by her outburst. Quinn had been the picture of cool and collected, never once did she lose her temper, especially not with him. Seeing her lose her cool was like seeing a rainbow for the very first time. It was amusing.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Quinn asked tapping her nails on the table.

"Wow…" was all that escaped his mouth.

"Wow? Really, Sam?"

"I'm sorry. Your outburst surprised me. I never thought that you were capable of being bossy. I guess I'm wrong." He explained with a laugh.

"Not funny, big brother." Quinn retorted rolling her eyes. "Now, are you going to call her or not?"

"I can't…" He sighed, "Mercedes left the city. She's spending Christmas with her family back in Ohio."

"So what? They invented cell phones for a reason, Sam. Use it and call her, before you force me to throw you out of my apartment."

"Wow, Quinn, you would really throw out your big brother on Christmas Eve? How heartless of you…"

"I can be colder than the Ice Queen if I wanted to be. Don't test me, Sam."

Sam sighed, he wanted to do as Quinn suggested, but he didn't know what to say to Mercedes or even if she wanted to talk to him.

"What do I say to her?" He questioned worriedly.

Quinn could sense her brother's worries and her anger melted. "Tell her the truth." She told him in a softer tone this time. "Tell her you miss her and the rest will come naturally."

"I don't know, Quinn. She was so cold towards me. It was like she didn't even want me to be around her anymore… I don't even know what I did wrong."

If Sam hadn't lost his memories, she swore she would have wrung his neck, but knowing that he was not fully himself made her pull on the breaks. He needed support, not judgment and as pissed off as she might be, she had promised that she was going to take care of him. "She likes you, Sam, and in her defense, you did tell her that you were going to be spending Christmas with Rachel. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute, how would you feel if she told you that she was going to be spending Christmas with some other guy? Would you be hurt too?"

Quinn did make a valid point. It made sense why she was acting the way she did. She was trying to protect her heart, because he sure wasn't doing it for her.

"I am such an idiot…" Sam cursed and wanted to kick himself for being stupid. "May I be excused? I need to call Mercedes."

Quinn let out a laugh and nudged her brother's arm with her shoulder, "What are you, 10? You don't need to be excused, you're an adult…" She laughed harder, "But just to humor you, I'm officially excusing you from the table. Now, go call Mercedes and set things right with her."

"Thanks, Quinn, you're the best sister I could ever ask for." He beamed before getting up to go to his room where he could have some privacy.

His palms were sweaty as he stared at her number for the next five minutes. He contemplated what he was going to tell her and the only thing that came to the forefront of his mind was telling her the truth. When his courage was finally built, he pressed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

Mercedes' voice sounded like music to his ears.

"Hi Mercedes." He said.

"Sam?" She gasped, abruptly moving away from the living room where Jordan and her mom were busy chatting.

"Yes, it's Sam."

Mercedes locked herself in her bedroom and sat down on her bed, the smile on her face could not be contained. She missed him badly and after the torturous dinner with her mom and Jordan, his voice acted like a balm to her nerves. "What are you doing and most importantly why are you calling me on Christmas Eve?"

This was his moment to tell her. He couldn't delay any longer. He had to tell her the truth and so he did.

"I miss you, Mercedes." He told her sincerely.

Instead of an answer, all he got was silence.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I'm mean for leaving it like that, but for those who have ready my stories, you know that I love cliffhangers. Lol. **

**Well, what do you think about this chapter? Sam moved out, but then he man up and tells Mercedes that he likes her. Whatever happened to Rachel? You'll find out about her on the next chapter. I can promise you that you are going to like this next one. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**The next chapter will be posted in two days.**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo**

**lovessamcedes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5. Thanks to those who has favorited, liked and reviewed this story. I have enjoyed reading the reviews especially.**

**Thanks to Lana for looking this over.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters don't belong to me**

* * *

Mercedes could have sworn that she was dreaming. Was this real life? Did Sam Evans just tell her that he missed her?

"Come again?" She asked in shock.

"I miss you, Mercedes. I know that I'm not supposed to be telling you this but I can't hold it in anymore. I really miss you and I have feelings for you, very strong feelings..." Sam repeated, but this time he added the fact that he liked her.

"Sam, you're engaged…" Mercedes said, trying to be realistic. "I have feelings for you too, but where can we go from here? You are engaged to another woman and it doesn't look like she is willing to roll over and concede defeat anytime soon."

"I know I'm engaged, but I also don't feel the same way about Rachel as I do you. Quinn told me that days leading up to my being missing, I was planning on breaking off the engagement. That tells me that I have never been serious about her and after meeting you, I don't plan on ever being serious with her again." Sam tried to explain.

He was desperately hoping that she would give him a chance and he wasn't going to stop until she did.

"Give me a chance, Mercedes. We could be good together. I already know you like sleeping on me. I bet you haven't had a good night's sleep ever since I left the apartment." He laughed to lighten the mood.

"Sam…" Mercedes sighed, trying to be the reasonable one between the two of them. It was hard to be that person when her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach.

Sam was right of course. He was right about everything. They were good together and she hadn't slept a wink since he left.

"If I agree to do this with you, are you going to break things off with Rachel?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, nervously waiting to hear what he would tell her.

"Absolutely. I'll tell her tomorrow when I see her for dinner." He answered immediately.

"Okay." She simply said.

"Okay?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes. Okay." Mercedes stated again, "Let's do this. Let's explore this chemistry between us."

Sam was so happy, he swore he wanted to do the backflips.

"Really?" He asked to be sure that she had actually agreed to this.

"Yes, Sam, really…" She giggled, "Now stop asking before I change my mind."

"Oh no. There are no take backs. You said the magic words and now you have to stick to your promise." He was smiling like an idiot, but he didn't care. Nothing could bring him down at this point.

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully, "I can take it all back, if I want to. I'm free to choose and don't try arguing with me, you'll lose." She giggled.

"Fine, I'm not going to argue." Sam agreed, a smirk still prominent on his face, "So how are things going over there? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Ugh…" Mercedes grumbled, thinking about her mom and Jordan. They made her sick and all she wanted to do was run back to Seattle. This made her wish that she hadn't come home for Christmas at all. "It's a nightmare. My mom invited this creep I knew in High School and he's ruining my Christmas Eve. I wish he would get a clue and leave already."

Sam sat straighter, his brows knitted together. He was worried about this guy. "I don't like the sound of that at all. Should I fly to Lima and kick his ass for you?"

She laughed at that. Sam didn't have a mean bone in his body, but the fact that he was willing to come to her rescue made her heart melt.

"No, it's fine. I'll just have to learn to ignore his creepy ass."

"You sure? Because I can be there in a few hours. One of the perks of being an Evans is that my parents are rich enough to own not one but two private jets." Sam said calmly, but when he found out about this, he freaked. He knew that his parents were rich, but not to the extend where they could afford to buy two private jets.

"I'm sure." Mercedes giggled to cover up the shock of knowing how rich Sam's family truly was.

"Okay, but the offer still stands." Sam said hoping that she would change her mind.

"I wish you were here." She sighed, "You're right, you know… I hadn't been sleeping and I blame you for it. Before you came along I was able to sleep without needing to use you as a pillow, you've ruined me…"

Sam let out a laugh at her contradicting comments. "You're confusing me, Mercedes. First you say that you don't want me to come to see you and now you're saying that you wish I was there. Which is which?"

"Well, I do wish for both, but most of all, I do want you here with me. It would make spending Christmas with my mom a lot tolerable."

The smile on Sam's face could not be erased. Mercedes missed him and she wanted to spend time with him. What could be better than that?

"You're a greedy little thing." He laughed, "But I'm serious, if it gets to be intolerable, I'll fly to Lima to be with you."

"As tempting as it is and trust me, I'm really tempted, I think that you should stay put. You have Quinn to spend Christmas with and then that date with Rachel-"

"It's not a date." Sam put in, before Mercedes could go further, "I was being nice. You are spending Christmas in Lima with your family and Quinn has plans after Christmas lunch. I didn't want to be rude, but if it's a problem for you, I'll call her and cancel."

Mercedes felt foolish for feeling jealous over Rachel. Sam liked her. He wouldn't have called her and told her so if he didn't feel that way about her. She had to let go of her paranoia and let him handle the Rachel situation the way he saw fit.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She apologized, "You don't have to cancel Christmas with Rachel. I don't even know what has gotten into me."

"You sure about that? Because I will cancel if you want me to. I don't want there to be any secrets or hard feelings between us, so if you are not comfortable, tell me and I'll cancel."

"No, don't do that. I'm sure."

Just then Mercedes heard a knock on her bedroom door followed by her mother's voice, "Mercedes Jones, what are you doing in there? Jordan is out here waiting on you and you are being rude."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shouted, "I'll be right there!" Then with a heavy heart she said to Sam in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry, Sam, but I have to go. I'm being summoned by my lovely mother."

Sam could hear a female voice in the background and guessed that it was Mercedes' mother. When she spoke up again, his suspicions were confirmed. He didn't want to have to hang up right then, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Okay, Mercedes, I'll let you go." He stated with a sigh, "Talk to you later."

Hearing the sadness in Sam's voice saddened Mercedes, so she said, "I'll call you after Jordan leaves. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Sam answered eagerly. Noticing that he had shouted his answer, he blushed before clearing his throat, "I mean, yes, that would be fine."

"Alright, I'll call you later." Mercedes giggled. "Say hi to Quinn for me. Bye Sam."

"I will. Bye Mercedes."

They hung up together.

Sam went back to having dinner with Quinn with a much more pleasant attitude.

Mercedes rejoined her mother and Jordan. But unlike Sam, her attitude hadn't improved, if anything it worsen as Jordan promised to see them at the church the next day.

* * *

Sam spent almost all night chatting with Mercedes and although he was tired. It had been worth it. The conversation was light and they were both laughing about some things that they had read on the news. He finally ended the call when Mercedes started yawning and promised to call her again after his meeting with Rachel. He had made up his mind and was going to end his engagement once and for all. He was really nervous about breaking the news to Rachel, so he decided to have a talk with Quinn. She might know of a gentler way to break things off with Rachel.

"I'm ending things with Rachel." Sam said while he and Quinn were having Christmas lunch.

Quinn beamed in happiness. That had been what she wanted to hear ever since Sam came to live with her. She couldn't stand Rachel and the news only served to make her Christmas even better.

"I'm glad to hear it. You and Rachel never did make any sense. Now you and Mercedes on the other hand… You guys could create magic together." She stated happily.

Sam had been worried about telling Rachel that he wanted to break things off, but the moment Mercedes' name was brought up, his frown quickly turned into a bright smile.

"Thank you, Quinn, I like Mercedes a lot and I can't believe that she likes me too, but I'm still not sure what I'm going to say to Rachel."

Quinn waved her right hand around and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about Man Hands, there is nothing she can do about this. If you're worried about going to see her alone, I'll come with you. You are more important than this dinner they are making me go to anyway."

Sam was grateful to have a sister who cared about him dearly, but he couldn't make her go with him. It wasn't right. He had to do this alone. It was the right thing to do.

"No, I'm fine going alone." He shook his head, "You shouldn't have to cancel your plans on my account."

"You sure? Because it really isn't a bother. I would go with you in a heartbeat."

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have a feeling that she is going to be hurt and I don't want to humiliate her by having you come with me." He replied smiling softly at his sister.

"Ha!" Quinn scoffed, "If you only knew the Rachel that I know, you would not hesitate to humiliate her."

Sam shook his head in amusement this time, "You will never like her, will you?"

"Nope, and I'm not even sorry for not liking her." Quinn responded nonchalantly.

* * *

Rachel had pulled out all the stops for tonight's dinner with Sam. She had hired the services of a professional chef, who had prepared a traditional dinner consisting of Baked Ham and all its fixings. She was wearing a red one shoulder dress and had worn her hair in a side bun. She looked beautiful and the place had been decorated accordingly. Things were going to go as planned, she could feel it.

When she heard the doorbell ringing, she smiled and said, "It's show time…" She went to open the door and greeted him warmly, "Hi, Sam, come on in. Dinner is ready."

Sam was confident and calm when he rang the doorbell. He was going to tell Rachel that he couldn't go through with the engagement anymore. All his feelings were for Mercedes now and it wouldn't be fair of him to string Rachel along. He hadn't been back to his apartment ever since he lost his memory and had hoped that being there would help to bring back some of his memory.

"Hello, Rachel." He returned her greeting with a polite smile.

"I hope that you didn't have a hard time getting here. It's hard to get a cab at Christmas." Rachel said as she ushered Sam into the living room.

"Quinn hired a car for me." He answered quickly, "Actually, Rachel, I won't be staying. I need to talk to you and then I'm leaving. I'm sure that you won't want me around after hearing what I have to say."

Rachel's brows knitted into a frown. Whatever Sam had to say couldn't be good, but she wouldn't let him say it, not when she had done all this preparation to woo him. She had done too much and instantly concocted a plan to make him stay, "Oh, I'm sure that it's nothing that terrible, Sam." She told him calmly, "Before you say anything, let's pop a bottle of wine and talk over that."

She didn't listen to his reply before walking into the kitchen to get the bottle of Shiraz that had been chilling in the fridge. Rachel was trying to open the bottle, but was having a tough time with it, so she decided to ask Sam for help.

Walking out of the kitchen with the bottle of wine and a corkscrew, she said, "Sam, can you help me out with this? I'm having trouble opening it."

Sam had been looking at his surroundings, trying to see if anything would jar his memory. So far, nothing did the trick. He was beginning to lose hope that he would remember anything. When Rachel came back into the living room holding a bottle of wine, his mind went haywire. Chopped up visions of her standing over him holding a bottle as she yelled… **'You can't break up our engagement! We had a plan!'** filled his mind. It became clear all of a sudden. Rachel had been the one who had hurt him and caused him to lose his memory. He remembered stumbling out of the apartment to get help when she refused to help him before everything went black not long afterwards. He couldn't believe it. Quinn had been right all along, Rachel was evil! She had nearly killed him!

"You!" He shouted as he was standing up, "Don't you dare come near me and get the fuck out of my home!" Sam pointed at the door. He was seething in anger.

Rachel was taken aback by Sam's outburst. What was going on? Why was he yelling at her? "Sam, calm down. What is the matter?" She approached him, but he didn't let her come any closer.

"I said stay away from me!" Sam was retreating not because he was scared of her, but because he had the urge to strangle her, and he didn't want that. There was no way he was going to go to prison for killing her. She was not worth it. "Are you fucking kidding me? You really have to ask me that question. Alright, I'll play your little game. What's wrong is that I remember you hitting me over the head with a beer bottle and shouting that I am not allowed to leave you."

Rachel froze. Sam remembered everything and now he was angry. He looked like he was going to murder her. She was still holding the bottle of wine and in order to convey to him that she was not going to hurt him, she placed it down on the coffee table.

After that, she raised both her arms again and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, Sam. See, I have nothing to hurt you with. I'm sorry about that night. I was angry and acted without thinking. If I could take it back, I would. I want us to work, Sam. I want to be your wife."

Sam let out a humorless laugh. After everything had done, she was still trying to get him to marry her. She must be crazy!

"You are one crazy bitch, Rachel Berry. Quinn was right, you are evil. I don't even know why I didn't see this sooner. Let me make things clear to you. I want nothing to do with you. I only stayed with you because you were convenient and nothing else. Now that I know who you really are, I want nothing to do with you."

"But, Sam." Rachel started to say.

Sam wasn't having any of it. He was done and he wanted her out. Taking out his cell phone, he began dialing the security in the building. "I need you to come up to apartment 1660. There is a crazy woman trespassing in my home."

After hanging up, he looked back at a distraught looking Rachel and said, "Security will be here in 5 minutes. I suggest you start packing your shit and take it with you or it will get thrown out once you are gone."

"Sam, please…" She tried again.

"Are you deaf? I said pack your shit!" Sam boomed.

Rachel flinched and knew that Sam was a lost cause then. Rather than risk her safety, she went along with what he was telling her to do. She packed all of her stuff in a span of five minutes.

Sam was glad that Rachel hadn't put up a fight. He was done with her and wanted nothing else to do with her. She crossed the line when she hit him over the head and didn't even bother to help him afterwards. If it wasn't for the kind stranger who called that night, he wouldn't be standing here today.

Security came to his door exactly five minutes later. He went to open the door and held it wide open for Rachel to exit. As she was walking through the threshold, he spoke to her for the last time, "Just so you we're clear, I'm pressing charges against you. Your dream of becoming a Tony Award winning Broadway actress is over. I will make sure that no one in broadway will hire you. You fucked with the wrong man, Rachel Berry."

He didn't leave her room to reply, once she was out the door, he slammed the door shut.

Sam took a calming breath, looked around his empty apartment and smiled, he got his memory back and the first person he wanted to talk to was Mercedes. Just then his cell phone rang. He looked at the display and saw that it was Mercedes.

"Speak of the devil…" He uttered with a smile before accepting her call, "Hey beautiful, I was just thinking about you."

"Sam, does your offer still stand? Can you come to Lima now?"

Sam's furrowed his brows. Something was wrong with Mercedes. She sounded as if she had been crying. "Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Mercedes replied and before she knew it, she was in tears, "Please come get me, Sam. I don't want to be here anymore. Please…"

Sam could feel the knots in his stomach. He hated hearing the sobs coming from Mercedes. She should never cry, especially not on Christmas day.

"I'll be there. Give me a few hours and I'll see you in Lima." He was already walking out of the apartment. "Just please don't cry, okay? It breaks my heart hearing you cry."

Mercedes wanted to tell Sam everything, but her cries wouldn't stop. She nodded, even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to see it and sobbed out, "Okay, Sam. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I have to go now, I need to make a phone call to arrange my flight." He didn't want to hang up, but he knew he had to, "Hang on, baby, I'll be there with you in no time."

Some of the anxiety that Mercedes was feeling went away when Sam reassured her that he was going to be here. She even smiled a little when he called her baby.

"I'll see you in a few, Sam." She said before ending the call.

The minute Mercedes hung up, Sam called his pilot. He felt blessed that his family's jet was on standby because without this service, he wouldn't be able to get to Mercedes and there was no way he would let her down. She had been there when he needed her, so now that she needed him, he was going to be there for her.

Half an hour later, he was on the air on his way to Lima.

* * *

**He told her and she told him! And ding-dong the bitch is gone! But why is Mercedes crying? You'll find out on the next chapter. **

**Leave me a review guys, I always love hearing back from my readers.**

**The next chapter will be up in 2 sleeps.**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo,**

lovessamcedes


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Here's my gift to you on this beautiful day. Thank you to those who have taken the time to review. I love reading your comments. Keep them coming!**

**Thanks to Lana for being my second eyes.**

**Please excuse mistakes you might see and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are not mine**

* * *

Sam made a phone call to Kurt an hour before landing in Lima. He wanted to know if he knew what was going on with Mercedes and was told that she wouldn't tell him. She came straight to his dad's house from church and had been crying ever since. The information made his stomach drop. Sam didn't like hearing that Mercedes had been crying and was practically inconsolable. He wanted to get there right away, but he knew that he needed to be patient, so for the next hour, he paced up and down the aisle of the plane.

The minute the plane landed, he was running out and heading to the chauffeured car. He couldn't be more thankful for his parent's gift to him and Quinn. It was saving him a lot of trouble right now. The ride to Kurt's childhood home took only fifteen minutes, but it felt like it went on forever. He was antsy and couldn't stop tapping his foot on the ride over. The minute the car stopped, Sam jumped out and rang the doorbell. He was thankful that Kurt had opened the door right away.

"Hey, Sam." Kurt greeted him with a hug.

"Hey, Kurt." He said returning the hug, "Where's Mercedes?"

"Mercy's in my bedroom. Come on, I'll show you."

Sam followed Kurt to the staircase and on the way, he smiled at Blaine. The other man was reading a book in the living room by the fireplace.

"Where's your parents?" Sam asked when he noticed that only Blaine and Kurt were in the house.

"They had to do something after church. They should be back soon. I'll introduce you once they're home…"

Sam nodded.

When they got the door to his room, Kurt smiled softly at Sam and said, "I hope you can calm her down. I've tried to do it, but she hasn't been responding. Blaine and I feel so bad for her."

"I'll try…" Sam vowed.

Kurt opened the door and gently said, "Mercy… Sweetie… Sam is here."

When Mercedes heard Kurt's words, she threw off the pillow that she had been using to cover her face, got up and ran straight into Sam's arms. "Thank God you're here. Take me home, Sam. I don't want to be here anymore." She begged.

Kurt left the two alone and rejoined Blaine in the living room.

Sam held Mercedes tightly in his arms, wondering what was really going on.

"Mercedes, I know you don't want to talk about this, but what happened? I need to know, baby. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked after sitting down on the bed and making her sit on his lap.

Mercedes felt safe with Sam around. Her shaking and sobbing had stopped and she was currently tucked safely in his arms. The oddest part of all was she swore that she could stay in his arms forever. It was crazy for her to think this way, but she couldn't control how her mind worked, as shocking as it might seem, the thought came naturally to her.

Knowing that she owed him an explanation, she let out a sigh and moved her head so that she was looking into his eyes, "It's my mom. We got into an argument. She was pushing me towards the creepy guy that I was telling you about last night… She gave him my cell phone number and home address without my permission and when I confronted her about it, she-"

Mercedes was sobbing again and that broke Sam's heart, so he wiped her tears away and said, "It's okay, baby, you can tell me."

Sam's words somewhat calmed her down. She took a breather to compose herself before continuing with what she was going to say, "She called me a disappointment and told me that I have done nothing but disappointed her. She wanted me to become a lawyer, but I defied her and instead, I became a social worker. Then I stayed in Seattle after college and now, I refuse to date the guy she chose for me. It seems like I'm always disappointing her. All I did was try to make myself happy. Is that so wrong, Sam?"

Sam listened and felt his heart breaking for Mercedes. She looked broken and lost and he wanted to help her so that he never had to see her sad again. "I'm sorry." He said, holding her tightly, "You are not a disappointment. You are one of the best people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I wish that your mom would see you the way I do. You saved me, Mercedes, you were there when no one else was and I could never repay you for your kindness. There is nothing wrong with making yourself happy. Everyone should be more like you. So what if you are only a social worker, I don't see anything wrong with that. You are helping people and that is all that matters."

There must be a deeper underlying issue between Mercedes and her mother that he didn't know about. She wouldn't be this heartbroken if it was just a simple spat. People got angry all the time and they say mean things to each other when they do, but it didn't make them break down like Mercedes just did. Something was off and despite wanting to know what was truly going on, he told himself that he wasn't going to pry. If she wanted to tell him then she would, but only in her own time.

Hearing those words coming out of Sam's mouth made Mercedes feel a little better. He listened to her and spoke to her kindly. If only her mother was that understanding… Feeling a little better, she sat up straighter and flashed him a small smile, "Thank you, Sam. You don't know how much your words means to me."

"You're welcome, Mercedes. I'm here for you whenever you need me." Sam returned.

His gaze locked with hers for a few short seconds before it finally made its way down to her lips where it stopped. He had been wondering what it would feel and taste like to kiss her. He could picture it clearly in his mind; his lips on hers, tongues clashing together. Would she taste as sweet as the scent of her skin? He had made up his mind to push away the little voice in his mind that was telling him to slow down and pull her in for a kiss.

Inching closer, he cupped her face in his palms and leaned forward, "I'm going to kiss you now." He said warning her, giving her a chance to pull away before he sealed her lips with his and claimed her as his own.

"Kiss me…" Mercedes whispered. Her heart rate had increased and she was ready to finally be kissed by Sam. It felt like she had been waiting her whole life to be kissed by him and she didn't want to defer it for another second. "Please…"

A knock came at the door then, breaking the magical moment between them. The knock was followed by Kurt's unsure voice, "Umm… Mercy, your mom's here. I told her that you want to be left alone, but she won't listen. Sweetie, she's waiting on you downstairs."

"Okay, Kurt…" She answered.

Sam let out a sigh, cursing himself for waiting too long. He almost had her and she wanted him to kiss him too_. Damn, my luck_.

"Do I have to talk to her?" Mercedes asked with a frown.

"You don't have to. You're an adult, she can't make you do anything you don't want to do." He said still stroking her cheek.

Mercedes considered her options and knew that she had no choice, if she refused to talk to her mother, she would not leave her alone. "I'll talk to her." She told him, "But will you come with me, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Sam agreed and because he couldn't stop himself, he gave her lips a chaste kiss. "That was for courage and a taste of what's to come."

Her eyes were closed for the brief kiss and she could feel tingles travel from her lips all the way down her body. The kiss was too short, she wanted more and she made sure to voice out her displeasure, "That's not fair. You can't tease me when I have been waiting for that kiss…"

"You've been waiting for it?" He asked, raising a brow, "Since when?"

Mercedes blushed and bit her bottom lip, "Don't judge me, but I've wanted to kiss you ever since the first night I woke up on top of you."

"Really? Then I must be a pervert because I have been thinking about kissing you and doing other things, very naughty things, even before then." He admitted, his cheeks warming up from the embarrassing admission.

She giggled at that and snuck in another chaste kiss, "You're right, you're the pervert between the two of us, but it's okay, I don't judge." She giggled again, "Now, come on, let's go face the dragon lady and then you owe me a real kiss..."

"Bossy… I like it!" Sam said all too excitedly.

He took her hand, laced their fingers together—an act that felt as natural as breathing, he noticed—and walked out of the room.

Mercedes wasn't even shocked by what he did next. When it came to Sam Evans, almost nothing surprised her anymore. Besides, his hand fit perfectly against hers. It was like it was made to hold hers.

Kurt backed away from the door when he saw the knob turning. Mercedes and Sam came out with smiles on their faces. Although he observed them holding hands, he didn't make a comment. He was going to save his questions for later, when Mia Jones had gone home.

The three walked down to the living room in silence and when they got there the first one to speak was Mia.

Mia was surprised to see a white male coming down the stairs, and not only that, he was also holding Mercedes' hand. _What in the world is going on here? Who is this boy?_ She has never seen this man before in her life and Mercedes has never told her that she was seeing someone. They must be friends. A man like that couldn't possibly be attracted to Mercedes, could he?

She pushed her curiosity aside and cleared her throat. Looking straight at her daughter, she said in a clear and commanding voice, "That was rude of you. We were supposed to have lunch with Jordan. I had to come up with an excuse to cover for you. You have a lot of explaining to do, Mercedes, and you better have a good reason for ditching me at the church like that…"

"I'm an adult, mother. It's time you treat me as one. You seem to forget that I no longer need your permission to leave. I told you that I didn't want anything to do with Jordan, but did you listen to me? No. What you did was wrong. You don't have the right to meddle in my life, especially when I told you that I want nothing to do with the man you chose for me." Mercedes retorted steely.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Mercedes Bailey Jones. I am your mother and I know what is best for you. Jordan is a good guy, he is going to make a great husband for you. You are 28 years old with no boyfriend and no prospects. Soon you will be an old maid. Is that what you want? To end up a spinster?"

Sam was feeling really uncomfortable by this conversation. He was not a rude guy, but the things that Mercedes' mother was saying rubbed him the wrong way. Mercedes was a beautiful woman who shouldn't have to take any flak for her choices and he couldn't let the older woman go on any further. He had to say something and end this bickering.

"Excuse me, I know that you don't know me and this might sound rude, but I would really appreciate it if you would stop talking down to my girlfriend." Sam said interrupting the two.

Mia's head whipped around where she then directed her gaze at the man who had brazenly stood up for Mercedes. "Boyfriend?" She asked looking between Mercedes and the man, "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

Sam spoke up again before Mercedes could answer, "We started dating not too long ago. I'm Sam Evans." He introduced himself and offered his right hand to the older woman.

Mercedes was shocked by Sam's forwardness. There was something different about him. He seemed a lot more self-assured than he did when he moved out of the apartment. There was an air of confidence in the way he carried himself and the matter of fact way he was speaking to her mother. It was arousing to see this version of him. _Stop it. This is not the time for that._

"Like Sam said, we just started dating." She reiterated his statement and squeezed the hand that she was still holding to show that she had his back.

Mia looked at Sam's hand as if it was diseased. Once again, she eyed him from head to toe and wondered what his malfunction was. There had to be something wrong with him. He looked like he was rich and came from an influential background. What would he want with Mercedes? Then it hit her. It all became clear all of a sudden, this young man was just going to take her daughter for a joy ride and after he has had his fun, he was going to drop her like a bad habit. Well, that was not going to happen. She was not going to let her daughter be a play thing to a rich man.

She directed her gaze at Mercedes and refused to shake Sam's hand. With a condescending timbre, she scoffed, "So you believe that he's really interested in you? Come on, Mercedes, I thought that I taught you better than that. Don't you see? He is only going to use you and once he has had his fun, he will dump you and break your heart."

Sam drew his hand back as if she had just backhanded him when he heard Mia's biting words. This woman was vicious. How could she say such a thing to her own daughter? He felt the need to protect Mercedes and did just that by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"You are mistaken, Mrs. Jones. My intention towards your daughter is honorable. I want to be with her and see where we can go with this relationship in the future. Mercedes is a grown woman, I don't need your permission to date her, and I would really appreciate it if you would refrain from insulting her intelligence. If you would only open your eyes and see what a wonderful person your daughter is, you would understand how I truly feel about her."

Both Jones women were stunned silent.

Mercedes couldn't be prouder of Sam and felt her heart swell with pride for him. He had come a long way from the shy and timid man that she met just a week ago. Here, he stood proud and unwavering, and she couldn't help but to fall a little more for him.

Mia had to hand it to Sam. He was a brave young man. The way he was standing up for Mercedes took a lot of guts and if she was a betting woman, she would wager that he really did have strong feelings for her daughter. But just because he made good speeches, it didn't mean that he was a great guy.

She still couldn't trust him and so she said, "That's a nice speech you are making there, Mr. Evans. I would believe you if I knew who you are, but since my daughter neglected to tell me all about you, I'm going to chalk you up to some random guy Mercedes is infatuated with."

"Mom…" Mercedes said in protest, but her mother had stopped her from saying anything more by raising a hand up.

"No, Mercedes. Let me finish what I'm going to say to Mr. Evans here." Mia took a pause to get her words together before continuing, "I don't trust easily and I don't know you, so I am not going to trust you right away. I understand that you have feelings for Mercedes and I applaud you for standing up for her. It takes a certain kind of man to do that. With that being said, I will no longer meddle in her love life. Am I happy that she has someone to care for her? Yes. But like I said, I don't know you and that makes it really hard for me to trust you. I guess, we'll have to see… It all depends on whether you stick around or not. If you're still around come next year, I might just change my mind about you."

Before Sam could say anything, Mia was standing up and putting her coat back on. "Mercedes, bring Mr. Evans to dinner tonight." She looked back at Sam and for the first time, she smiled at the other man, "I will see you later, Mr. Evans and make sure you are ready to eat."

When she left the Hummel's residence, she had a little smirk on her face. Mercedes might just have found the man for her and her daughter didn't even need her help to do it. She felt pride for her daughter and couldn't stop smiling.

Once Mia was gone, Sam kept gazing between Mercedes and the door. He couldn't believe that the older Jones woman had invited him over to dinner. "Didn't she just say that she didn't trust me? Why is she inviting me to dinner?" He asked without much thought.

Mercedes turned to face Sam and smiled. She knew exactly why her mother had invited him to dinner, she liked him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "My mom likes you. She only invites people she likes to dinner."

Sam wanted more of the kiss, but Mercedes had pulled back before he could deepen it. Her words made him smile. Although, he had said that he didn't need Mia's approval to date Mercedes, he wanted it nonetheless. Things would be so much easier with the older woman's blessings.

"I can't say that I have anything to complain about. It's good that she likes me. It means that I don't have to sneak around to date you." He said smirking. "Now, I believe you owe me a real kiss…"

Sam didn't give Mercedes time to retort, before she could so much as bat a lash, he had claimed her lips in a deep sensual kiss. Their tongues swirled together, both greedily wanting more from the other, yet they kept their hands at a respectable position. Mercedes' were around Sam's shoulders while Sam's were cozily tucked around her waist. They didn't pull away until it was mandatory to breathe and even then, they didn't want to stop. Making their way back to Kurt's room, they continued their make out session for the next hour, both thankful that neither Kurt nor Blaine had interrupted them until Mr. and Mrs. Hummel came home.

* * *

**So what did you think about the chapter. Mama Jones is something else, ain't she? What do you think is going to happen at this dinner?**

**Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**The next update will be posted in 2 days.**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's chapter 7. **

**Please excuse my mistakes and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are not mine**

* * *

Mercedes and Sam had spent the past few hours with the Hummel's and much to her delight, papa Burt approved of Sam. He even told her so by discreetly giving her the thumbs up as they were leaving to have dinner with her mom. She couldn't stop smiling ever since. Mercedes had always held the older Hummel's opinion in high regards and knowing that he approved of Sam made her really happy. Now, if only she could get her mom on the same page…

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but I've been noticing little changes in you ever since we last saw each other. Something is different about you and it's killing me that I don't know what it is." Mercedes commented during the ride to her childhood home.

Sitting here, right next to Sam, Mercedes saw many changes in him. She couldn't quite pinpoint it Sam and tried to keep her curiosity at bay, but the more she tried to ignore it, the more curious she got, so after mentally debating whether or not she should broach the subject, she finally blurted out the words.

Sam had been having a great few hours. After Mrs. Jones left, he and Mercedes made out for a full hour in Kurt's bedroom. He really shouldn't be getting excited by a mere make out session, but this was different. It was special because he was making out with Mercedes. He wanted more with her, not just physically, but emotionally as well. He could see them in a relationship a year from now and him making love to her by the fireplace in his apartment. He smiled at the thought. Just thinking about it had him feeling aroused. He had been smiling a lot today and was still doing so when he heard Mercedes' comment.

Sending her a lopsided grin, he kissed her forehead and announced confidently, "I have changed. I'm not the same man that I was when I left your apartment. I'm better now."

"And may I know why?" Mercedes asked, kissing his lightly stubbled chin.

"I have all my memories back. Rachel helped me actually…"

Mercedes froze when she heard Rachel's name. She knew that she had nothing to worry about when it came to the other woman, but there was still something about Rachel that didn't sit well with her.

"How did she help you?" She queried, pulling back a little to look at his face.

"If you think that it was anything positive, it's not." Sam stated, clenching his teeth at the thought of what his ex did to him. "She was actually the one who made me lose all my memories to begin with."

"Wait, what? How did you figure that?"

"I told you, I remembered everything…" He said again before continuing, "I tried to break up the engagement that night and she went nuts on me. The crazy bitch took a beer bottle and hit me upside the head with it. I was begging her to help me afterwards, but she wouldn't help me. That's when I stumbled out of the building and passed out. If it wasn't for that kind stranger who had called for help, I probably wouldn't be here today. I still can't believe she tried to be all Miss Nice Girl with me after all that. Did she actually think that I wouldn't remember?" He shook his head.

Mercedes could feel her anger boiling. How could she be so cruel? She wanted to lash out at the brunette and wring her neck, but thinking about her right now was pointless. Rachel was not here, Sam was and she needed to focus her attention on him. Acting on instinct, she cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm sorry… Rachel was wrong for doing that to you."She stated with their lips just inches apart.

"It's alright, it's not your fault and besides, if I hadn't lost my memory, I would have never met you." Sam said before claiming her lips once more.

The chaste kiss escalated into something more primal and needy in what seemed like a split second. Mercedes had pulled Sam closer, forcing their bodies to touch. Their tongues mingled together, hands roaming freely along the other's body. They had to stop, Mercedes knew that, but she couldn't do it. It was not until the car came to a complete stand still that they both pulled away.

Mercedes looked out the window and suddenly, she was filled with fear and doubts. "Do we have to go to dinner? We could just fly back to Seattle and pretend that you have never met my mother…?" She suggested the last part with a sheepish grin.

"We can't do that." Sam said, rubbing both of Mercedes' upper arms, "I want to go to dinner. We're dating now and I want your mom to know that I'm serious about you."

"So we're dating now huh?" Mercedes asked playfully. "Does this technically make you my boyfriend? And don't you think that we're moving a little too quickly?"

"Yes and yes." He answered simply, "and when it comes to you, there is no such thing as moving too quickly."

Mercedes looked at him with apprehension, but before she could say a word, he had already come up with a retort.

"What? You're a beautiful woman." He informed her while shrugging his shoulders. "If I don't seize the moment now, some other lucky guy might swoop you up and I just can't have that happening."

"Do you say that to all your girls or am I the only one?"

"What other girls? The only one I have eyes for is you." He kissed her on the nose and offered his hand. "Now, let's get this dinner out of the way so I can take you back to Seattle."

Mercedes didn't make any complaints, she took Sam's hand and together they walked towards the door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

While Mia waited for Mercedes and Sam to arrive for dinner, she lounged on the sofa and sipped on a glass of red wine. She thought back on the happenings of the day and couldn't believe that Mercedes had found someone. She was still very apprehensive of Sam Evans, but she had to hand it to him, he had truly impressed her when he stood up to her earlier, not many had the guts to do that. To most people, she was the quintessential pain in the butt mother and she admitted that she was. But she only did it because she didn't want her daughter to follow in her footsteps and struggle like she did. She wanted better for Mercedes. If that meant that she had to push her to get it, then she did everything she could to make sure that it happened.

Mia had fallen pregnant when she was in college. She was in love and had thought that her boyfriend, Henry Wallace, felt the same for her. Unfortunately, she was gravely wrong. He didn't want to take responsibility and in the end, Mia had to drop out of college just so she could support both her and Mercedes. Life was hard for them without support from her family. Her parents had declined her any kind of monetary help when she refused to give Mercedes up for adoption, and because she was stubborn and wanted to prove them wrong, she struck out on her own. She worked two jobs, she was a bank clerk in the day time and a waitress in the evenings. Through all the struggles, she somehow was able to make ends meet.

It was because of this that she vowed to never let Mercedes have the same fate. She had to do better than her mother and she has, and Mia couldn't be more proud of all her accomplishments. Did she regret being tough on her daughter? Yes. But she would do it all over again if it meant that Mercedes didn't have to walk into a similar situation.

The doorbell rang not long afterwards. Getting up, she looked herself in the mirror and put on a huge smile. The smile was still on her face as she ushered both Mercedes and Sam into the dining room.

When they were all seated, she said, "I made Spaghetti and Meatballs. I'm sorry that I don't have anything grand prepared for you tonight, Mr. Evans. We had Christmas dinner last night and I had already used up all the good meats."

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Jones. Spaghetti and Meatballs sounds perfect to me." Sam reassured her with a smile.

"Sam actually prefers home style cooking, mom. He even has plans to open a diner someday." Mercedes beamed.

Mia took a sip of water and observed how the two interacted. Their body language told her that they were both physically attracted to each other. She had never seen Mercedes smitten with a man in her life. This was a new development and if Sam was truly the man for her daughter, he was going to pass the series of questions that Mia was about to give him.

"So you can cook…?" She stated pretending to act as if she was unimpressed, "That's handy, but I don't see you as an owner of a diner. You look more like a corporate guy. It seems like you would be downgrading yourself if you were to open a diner."

Sam cleared his throat and squeezed Mercedes' hand when he saw that she was about to speak up for him. "Actually, you're right. I am a corporate guy. I'm a corporate lawyer to be exact and no, I don't think that I'd be downgrading… Cooking has always been a passion of mine and I've always dreamed of owning a diner. When that happens, I know that I would be where I want to be because I've accomplished my long time dream."

"But what about money? Isn't that important to you?" Mia pressed.

"I came from money. My parents are rich, but they also taught me that love and happiness is the key to living a prosperous life. They have always wanted me to be happy and-" He kissed the back of Mercedes' hand, "I'm a thousand percent sure that I've found both."

_Wait, did he just tell my mom that he loves me? No… He couldn't have. We just met a week ago. People don't fall in love that quickly, do they? _Mercedes could feel her cheeks warming at the thought.

Mia felt certain that this was the man for her daughter. It was then that she decided to stop questioning the young man's motive and simply enjoy his and her daughter's company.

"Well then…" She stated before raising her glass, "Here's to love and happiness…"

"To love and happiness…" Both Mercedes and Sam joined in with their gazes locked on each other.

To Mercedes' delight, dinner went smoothly that night. Sam had told them stories about his childhood and some of them were so silly that she couldn't help but to laugh at them. Even Mia laughed. She swore that she had never seen her mom laugh that hard in her life.

Mia had truly enjoyed dinner that night. Sam had not only a good man, he was also funny. He made Mercedes light up and she had never seen her daughter like that ever. At the end of the night, Sam and Mercedes were planning on flying back to Seattle, but she couldn't let that stand.

"It's late, why don't you two stay the night." She suggested.

Although, dinner went on smoothly, he didn't want to overstay his welcome, so he asked, "Are you sure, Mrs. Jones? I don't want to be an imposition."

"Don't be silly, Sam, of course it's not imposing. We have a spare bedroom and it's late. You need to get some sleep. You two can fly back to Seattle after breakfast tomorrow." Mia said waving a hand around to rebuff his ridiculous question.

"Okay, if you insist, then I guess, I'll be staying the night here."

"Great. Now, let me get a shirt and some sweat pants for you to sleep in. Thank God, your uncle Tony likes to leave his clothes behind whenever he visits…" Mia said before turning to leave the room.

Once her mom was out of the room, Mercedes walked up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "She really likes you, you know…"

"You think so?"

"I know so…" She stated, giving his lips a little peck, "Have you noticed that she stopped calling you Mr. Evans for a while now? That's a huge tell. She only does that with people that she likes."

"That's good to know." He smirked and ended his remark with a kiss.

When Mia came back, he took the clothes she offered him and went to bed.

Although Mercedes and Sam went to bed in separate bedrooms, they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces that night.

* * *

As planned, they left Lima after breakfast the next day. Mia hugged the both of them before they left and promised that she would visit in the spring. This was good news to Mercedes. Ever since she had decided to make Seattle her permanent home, her mother had refused to visit. Knowing that she was coming around was a huge step in their relationship and Mercedes really wanted to bond with her mom again.

The flight back to Lima was uneventful. They spoke briefly about their plans for the rest of the week and that was when Sam invited her to New York to the ring in the New Year with him. Not having room to object, she accepted his invitation graciously.

Sam was happy that Mercedes hadn't rejected his invitation because he had every intention to introduce her to his parents. They were going to love her, he just knew that they would. Like Quinn, they never understood why he was attracted to Rachel, but unlike his sister, they had never made their displeasure known. The only advice that he had ever gotten from them was that he should be careful. Now, knowing what he knew about Rachel, he wished that he had heed their advice from the get go, but then again, he couldn't regret his decision because it led him to Mercedes and this outcome was one that he could never regret.

"Would you like to come stay at my apartment while Kurt and Blaine are still in Lima? I mean, it's Christmas and no should be alone at Christmas, so you should come stay with me." Sam blurted out as the plane was landing.

Mercedes was looking out the window when she heard the question. She turned her head, looking straight into Sam's eyes and decided that it was the perfect time to tease him. "Is this invitation more for my benefit or yours? Because to me, it sounds a lot like you are trying to take advantage of the situation."

Although that was what he had planned, he still didn't want her to know it, so he played dumb and even let out an offended gasp, "I can't believe you would think that of me. My intentions are honorable. I was only looking out for you, but if you don't want my company, then fine, I'll just have the driver drop you off at your place."

Acting as if he was wounded by her accusations, he picked up a magazine and pretended to read it.

"Are you mad at me, Sam?" Mercedes asked, feeling worried that she might have pushed things a little too far.

"No." He answered shortly, his face still buried behind the magazine.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just pulling your legs…" Mercedes stated trying to placate him.

Sam finally gave up the act and put the magazine down. He smiled at her and said, "I know you were. I just didn't want you to be alone, and I have to admit that I had a slightly selfish motive too. I haven't been able to sleep well without you to cuddle up to and since you are my girlfriend now, I figured that I should be able to get some cuddle time before Blaine and Kurt gets home…"

"I knew it! I knew that this couldn't possibly be all about me."

"Yeah… Yeah… You caught me. So…are you coming home with me or what?" He asked waiting with bated breath for Mercedes to hopefully agree to go home with him.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that." Mercedes tapped her chin with her pointer finger, pretending as if she was thinking long and hard. After a minute, she abruptly said, "I guess, it won't hurt to stay with you for a couple of days. You are my boyfriend, after all..."

Sam almost keeled over from holding his breath for so long. When she agreed, he said, "Oh thank God, I was getting worried for a minute there…

"Good. I didn't answer you right away to make you sweat a little." She giggled.

Sam shook his head and decided to ignore her little comment, "So it's set, you're coming home with me. I will cook dinner for us and afterwards, we can watch a movie together."

"Sounds perfect…"

* * *

Two hours later, after they've had their dinner, they snuggled in Sam's massive living room watching, A Christmas Story. Mercedes still couldn't believe how massive her boyfriend's apartment was. It was twice the size of the apartment she shared with Kurt and Blaine and because he lived on the top floor, he had a breathtaking view of the city.

"This is perfect." Mercedes commented without much thought.

Sam redirected his gaze to Mercedes and smiled, "You are perfect."

Although it was dark, Mercedes could feel Sam staring at her. His face was so close to hers that she swore she could feel his lips on hers. She had always been a responsible person and had never acted without thinking, but for tonight, she wanted to throw all that away. Tonight, she was not the goody two shoes, Mercedes Jones. She wanted Sam and she was going to get him. Not giving herself time to talk herself out of the situation, she pulled Sam's head down for a searing kiss. There was nothing chaste about this kiss. The minute their lips touched, her tongue peeked out where it licked the seam of his mouth. Once he opened his mouth, their tongues clashed and dueled lustfully together.

Sam had wanted to get Mercedes alone for a while now and now that she was here with him and there was no chance of them getting interrupted, he put everything that he felt for her in the kiss. The make out session got heated quickly, before he knew it, Mercedes was straddling his lap with nothing but her panties and bra on.

"I want you, Sam… Make love to me." Mercedes said grinding herself against his erection.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked through half lidded eyes.

He wanted her more than he wanted air, but he knew he had to make sure that this was what she really wanted.

"Yes, I'm very sure." She replied confidently.

Mercedes pulled back a little and unhooked the front clasp of her bra. A second later, she was throwing it to the side and with her vision still locked with Sam's, she lifted his right hand and placed it on her right breast.

Sam's throat went dry. He had been dreaming of Mercedes' breasts. He had even masturbated to the thought of them, but nothing could compare to the real thing. They were big with perfectly round areolas that reminded him of the sweetest chocolate and most importantly they felt heavenly in his hand.

"You are gorgeous." He told her before claiming her lips in another heated kiss.

Bringing his other hand up, he palmed her other breast, giving her nipples light pinches. Before long, he had pushed her on her back and was kissing down her body. He made sure to love on her breasts thoroughly, licking and suckling on them until Mercedes was writhing in pleasure.

Sam had only gotten started and Mercedes was already close to cumming. She hadn't had sex in over a year and every touch, kiss and lick was throwing her closer to the pleasure filled end. She was powerless against him and to be quite honest, she really didn't want to fight what she was feeling. For once, she was letting go and planning on enjoying the rapture that she reaped.

"Sam…" She mewled when his lips landed on her slit. Threading her fingers through his blonde locks, she lifted her hips and ground her pussy on his mouth. "I'm so close, baby. Please don't stop. Please…"

Sam never thought that he could get drunk from eating a pussy before, but he was and he couldn't stop devouring Mercedes' pussy, she was just that delicious. "Mmm…" He moaned from time to time as he suckled her clit. Soon, she was begging him not to stop and he couldn't deny her. Adding two of his fingers into her tight sheath, he pumped them in and out of her, to help her along.

As soon as Sam's fingers joined the game, she knew that she didn't stand a chance. After a few thrusts, she threw her head back and screamed, "Sam!" Her juices gushed out of her as her body shook and her vision filled with stars.

Sam drank all that Mercedes had to offer. He felt proud that he had made her scream his name loudly during the climax. A possessive feeling went through him and he wanted everyone to know that he was her man.

Once she had stopped shaking, he kissed his way up to her lips and asked, "Feeling better?"

"More than better..." Mercedes said. She was still wearing a big grin on her face and with Sam lying on top of her and feeling his dick, rubbing up on her pussy through his pants, she could feel her desire for him returning. "But now, I need to return the favor."

"No, not tonight." Sam responded before she could move.

"But why?" She pouted.

"Because I need to be inside you..."

Her pout disappeared right away. She pulled him in for another hard kiss and said, "I want you to be inside me too, but after this round, promise me that I will get to taste you."

"Baby, you need to stop talking like that… Do you even know how close to cumming I am right now?" Sam's dick was twitching and if his sexy girlfriend didn't stop saying those things to him, he was going to cum like some adolescent boy who had just discovered masturbation.

"Okay, I won't say anything else." She giggled. "Now, can we please get to the fun part? I'm really horny and I know you feel the same."

"That we can do." He pecked her lips, stood up and carried her into his bedroom.

Once there, he grabbed a box of condoms from his dresser drawer and tossed the rest on the floor next to the bed after he had ripped off one of the many golden square wrappers. He licked his lips as he sheathed his dick. Mercedes was on his bed, her legs spread open, waiting for him to take her.

"You like what you see, baby?" Mercedes asked seductively.

Sam nodded, unable to form words. It seemed like all of his blood had gone to his dick, leaving no room for any intelligent conversation.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Your horny girlfriend is waiting for you."

He took that as his time to act. Spreading her legs wider, he rubbed the tip of his dick on her slit a few times before he pushed his way in. She was tight and her pussy was resisting his attempts to enter her, but after a few harder thrusts, he was finally balls deep inside her.

Mercedes had been on the verge of climaxing when Sam was rubbing his dick on her clit and by the time he was all the way inside, her resistance waned and she came yet again around his cock. "Fuck! Sam!"

Sam had to grit his teeth and not think about the feel of her pussy pulsing around his cock when she came. He had a lot of plans for them tonight and him cumming prematurely was not in the cards. Kissing her face as she came down from her climax, he asked, "Are you okay, Mercy?"

"Yeah…" She sighed, a stupid smile was clearly etched on her face. "I don't know how you are doing this…making me cum with just penetration, but whatever you do, I don't want you to stop."

Mercedes kissed him and it was then that he began to move. His movement was gentle at first, but after a few minutes, he was moving faster and faster. She could hear the slaps of their skins and the moans coming from them both, echoed through the room and soon, she was cumming for the third time that night. She couldn't get enough of him and once she had caught her breath, she went on all fours and beckoned him over.

"Come here, baby. I need you to fill me up and fuck me senseless. I promise you that once you get me in this position, you will be addicted to me for life." She knew that she was being crude, but after what they just did, she didn't feel the need to hide her desire for him.

Sam stroked his dick a few times and watched as Mercedes swayed her hips from side to side. Her words were driving him crazy. He had never pegged her as one of those women who liked to talk dirty in the sack, and he had to admit that this side of her was a complete turn on to him. Getting into position, he gave the globes a few slaps and smiled seeing them jiggle.

"Damn, you have a sexy ass…" His said, his vision still locked on the deliciously round globes.

"Baby, stop teasing and fuck me already… And when you do, I want you to spank me." Mercedes moaned. She had never let a guy spank her before, but when Sam did it, she felt sexy and she wanted more.

Sam was on a mission now; he was fucking Mercedes with hard and fast strokes as he spanked both her ass cheeks. "Is this what you want, baby? Am I making you feel good?"

"Yes!" Mercedes screamed, gripping the headboard as Sam pounded into her. She could feel another climax coming and she wanted him to give it to her. "I'm going to cum. Please, baby, let me cum."

Heeding her words, he reached down and began rubbing her bliss button. "Cum for me, Mercy. Cum with me." He whispered to her, coaxing her to let go.

Mercedes didn't need much more after that. A few seconds later she was cumming hard and once again, yelling, "Sam!" at the top of her lungs.

Sam lost it when he heard her scream his name. Her pussy was gripping his dick mercilessly and forcing him to let go. Unable to control his urge to cum, he buried himself to the hilt and let go, cumming hard into the condom. "Fuck! Mercy!"

A few minutes later, they both lay on the bed, spent and contented. Mercedes had cuddled up to Sam's side and was yawning tiredly.

"Wow, that good huh?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, it was that good." She chuckled, kissing him on the cheek, "You blew all of my expectations away."

"That's good to know and just so we're clear, you were outstanding. No one could ever compare."

"Thank you and I better be the best. Mercedes Jones don't settle for second rate sex." She laughed before another yawn slipped out of her mouth.

"Alright, babe, you better go to bed. You sound like you're halfway to passing out." He said, kissing her forehead.

Mercedes was already half asleep at this point. She was comfortably using Sam's chest as her pillow and had thrown a leg on is legs. "Mmm… Good night, baby."

"Good night." He returned with a smile.

A few minutes later as Sam was starting to doze off, the words, "I love you, Sam," came out of Mercedes' mouth.

* * *

**So, Mercedes was the first to say I love you. How do you think Sam is going to react? What do you think about mama Jones now? Also, sorry again if the smut sucks. I feel a certain way about my smut now. It's like something is off with it or something. I'll work on it though.**

**Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**The next (and hopefully last) chapter will be up in 2 days**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8. **

**Great news! I've decided to write a sequel to this story. It won't be published for about two months. Reason being, I would like pre-write everything first, that way I'm not making my readers wait for months at a time. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and excuse my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters do not belong to me**

* * *

Sam eyes almost bugged out of its sockets, he was sure that he had just heard Mercedes tell him that she loved him. He wanted to wake her and tell her that he felt the same, but he couldn't do that. They had had a long day and Mercedes needed her rest. If she woke up during the night, then he would tell her and he had plans to make her scream his name again. So instead he whispered, "I love you too, baby," gave her cheek a kiss, closed his eyes and let sleep come to him.

Mercedes woke up two hours later with a smile on her face. She was cuddling up with Sam and he was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't believe that this hunk of a man was her boyfriend. The sex they had earlier was unbelievable, but she wanted more and so she pulled away from him to do the one thing that she had wanted to do earlier. She was going to suck his dick.

She took a moment to admire his cock. It was long about eight to nine inches long and had a girth that was larger than the norm. He was so wide around that he didn't even fit around her palm. It was no wonder that he was having a hard time entering her earlier. Her man was huge! As she stroked him, she could see precum gather on his tip. She licked her lips, anticipating what was to come and when she finally wrapped her mouth around the tip, she moaned loudly. With just one taste, she was already addicted, so she hollowed her cheeks and took more of him in, until she was bopping her head rapidly.

Sam was having the best wet dream ever. In his dream, Mercedes had her sexy thick lips wrapped around his cock and she was sucking him off greedily. Best dream ever! He couldn't stop what happened next, without knowing it, he was lifting his hips and shoving more of his dick into the back of her throat.

Mercedes moaned when he felt Sam responding to what she was doing. He was fucking her mouth. His action made her look up at his face. She was hoping to see him looking back at her. To her surprise, he was still fast asleep. _My man is a heavy sleeper…_ She smiled at the thought. She worked his dick for a few more minutes, licking and sucking on his balls and cock. She wanted to taste him and feel him losing control.

Sam felt like he was about to blow. Mercedes' mouth felt too good and he swore he could hear her moaning while he was sucking his dick. Knowing that this was a dream, he knew that he had to get up or risk cumming all over his sleeping girlfriend, so he opened his eyes and when he did, he was stunned to find that what he thought was a wet dream was not a dream at all. This was really happening. Mercedes was sucking his dick and looking directly at him with her lust filled doe eyes.

"Oh shit… Mercy, baby, what are you doing?" The question came out as a whimper as she released his length to suck on his balls.

"I'm sucking you dick. What does it look like I'm doing?" Mercedes said nonchalantly, "I told you earlier that I wanted to taste you and you said that I could do it later. Well, that later is now, so don't you dare deny me." She ended her speech with a hard suck on his tip.

"Shit, Mercy, I'm going to cum." He said with his eyes rolling back. It felt too good and he couldn't hold back.

Mercedes moaned hearing this and put her all in the blowjob.

Sam couldn't hold back, he was already on the edge when he woke up and when he found out that his sexy girlfriend was actually sucking his dick, he lost control.

"Mercedes! I love you!" He screamed and shot spurt after spurt of his cum into her mouth.

When Mercedes heard Sam shout out his love for her, she wasn't even shocked. She had known how he felt. He just as much told her that he loved her when they were having dinner with her mom. It didn't scare her at all, because deep down, she knew that she was in love with him too. Once he was finished, she cuddled up next to him and said, "I love you too, Sam."

"I know you do." Sam returned as he heaved a contented sigh.

Her head snapped up and she furrowed her brows at him, "Wait, how did you know?"

He smiled down at her, "You told me so before you fell asleep earlier."

"Huh… I didn't know that I said that."

"You did and you can't take it back." He stated matter-of-factly before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, lucky for you, I don't intend to take it back." With that, she got up and straddled his lap. "Now that we both know we love each other. How about you love me up with your big dick again?"

Sam smirked and positioned his hand on her curvy hips, "Your wish is my command, baby…"

They made love for hours that night. Sam was even able to break his earlier record by making Mercedes cum six times in a row before finding his bliss.

* * *

Mercedes stayed with Sam while Kurt and Blaine were away. They talked, went out on dates and made love whenever they got the chance. Just two weeks ago, she would have laughed if someone were to tell her that she would be dating a man who practically worshipped the ground that she walked on. It was all too surreal. Their relationship from start till now had been a whirlwind one, but she was not going to question it. She had always been a good and law abiding citizen, so she figured that Sam must be the award she reaped for being a good person.

"So are you sure you're going to be okay with having dinner alone tonight? You could come with me, you know. They both miss you too." Mercedes asked as she and Sam cuddled up on the couch. Blaine and Kurt were home and they were expecting to have dinner with her tonight.

"I know I could, but I already promised Quinn that I would have dinner with her. I'll stop by afterwards to say hello and pick you up." Sam kissed her on the temple—something that was slowly becoming one of his most favorite things to do while they were cuddling.

"Well, say hi to Quinn for me." Mercedes said and moved over to snuggle up closer to her man, "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's only for a couple of hours. We'll be back together in no time." He promised.

Sam had been trying to find the guts to tell Mercedes that he wanted her to move in with him, but for one reason or another, he would always chicken out. This was his chance to actually do this, to ask her to move in with him and he wasn't going to waste it. He loved her and she felt the same. They had been living together for the past few days and everything had been going fine. She couldn't sleep without him and vice versa. He didn't see why they shouldn't live together. It made perfect sense for them to do this.

"Why don't you move in with me? Kurt and Blaine are getting married in February, and you are going to need to find a place anyway, so I think that the best solution is for us to move in together." Sam said and crossed his fingers, hoping that she would agree.

Mercedes hadn't expected to hear that question. It was true that she enjoyed living with Sam, but she was worried that this would end up becoming a disaster for them both. "Sam, you know I love you, but I don't know if we should be living together just yet. We are going through a honeymoon phase right now. What if we can't get along after that period? It would be really hard on me if things didn't work out."

Sam nodded, he knew where she was coming from, but he also wanted her to see the good points of them living together, so without letting her earlier words deter him, he said, "I get what you are saying, but we are good together, baby. We split our chores and you know I'm a neat freak and I can cook. I really don't see the downside of this."

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. What if she didn't see them being together in a long haul? "Unless, you don't think our relationship is going to last. Is that it? Do you not see yourself with me when you're old and gray?"

She was a little taken aback by his questions. It sounded like he wanted forever with her and although she was sure that she wanted the same thing, she had to admit that it was a little unnerving to hear the fact coming from a guy she met just a little over two weeks ago.

"Sam, you know that's not what I meant… I just don't want you to regret having me move in with you. Feelings change and in say, six months, you might not feel the same way about me… I'm just trying to protect myself just in case something bad happens." Mercedes answered truthfully.

"That will never happen. My feelings for you are never going to change. I love you, Mercedes. I have never felt like this for anyone before. Hell, I've never even been in love with a woman before you came along, but if you are still hesitant and you don't think that it's a good idea for us to move in together, then I understand and I'm not going to force you." Sam was a little hurt by this conversation and he no longer wanted to talk about it, so he kissed her on the forehead and got up, "I'm going to get ready for dinner with Quinn. You should get going or you'll be late. Johnny will be driving you there."

Mercedes knew that she had hurt Sam's feelings and she hated that she had done that to him, "Baby, don't be mad at me." She pleaded.

"I'm not. I just have to get ready to go." He said flashing her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She knew than that it was best for her not to continue the line of conversation. "Okay…" She sighed and got up to get her coat.

Sam didn't like seeing the hurt in Mercedes' eyes, so despite his feelings being hurt, he walked over to where she was standing and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "I love you, Mercedes Jones, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, Sam Evans…" She replied feeling safe and warm in his embrace, "I love you so much."

They held each other for a little while and although the subject of them moving in together was left up in the air, they both knew that the love they felt for each other was true and that was enough…for now.

* * *

"So Mercy, tell us all about the past few days? What have you and Sam being doing? Please tell me that you finally got the D." Kurt asked as he passed the salad over to Blaine.

"Kurt! We're eating dinner!" Mercedes chided feeling her cheeks burn up from embarrassment.

"Oh don't get shy with us now. We've lived together for three years, there's nothing we haven't heard before, right honey?" Kurt looked to Blaine for support and smiled.

"Kurt is right. You don't have to be shy. We just want to know if you had fun and if you're not comfortable telling us the intimate details then you don't have to. Kurt is just being crass." Blaine said laughing.

"He's right, I am crass, but so what?" Kurt shrugged, "It's not like I don't talk to you about my sex life."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt and said, "Don't remind me…"

"So…Are you going to tell us or what?" Kurt tapped his foot on the wooden floor, getting impatient from having to wait for Mercedes to answer him.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Mercedes huffed before clearing her throat and then smiling again as she retold her story. "Sam and I hung out. We went out on dates, we talked and yes Kurt, we had sex. Really hot and steamy sex."

Kurt clapped his hands happily, "Oh my God, Mercy. I'm so happy for you."

Blaine smiled and nodded, agreeing with Kurt, "I am too. It sounds like you've had a good couple of days."

"I have." She returned beaming from ear to ear.

"Alright, now this is the most important question." Kurt said seriously, "How big is his penis?"

Blaine coughed loudly while Mercedes rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Well? How big is he?" Kurt prodded after giving Blaine a glass of water.

Knowing that her best friend wasn't going to stop bugging her until she told him the truth, she answered, "He's big. The biggest I've ever had." Then she let her eyes bore into his, "If you ask me to describe his dick, I'm going to come over there and kill you right in front of your fiancé."

Blaine let out a laugh and Kurt cuts his eyes at him.

Feeling undeterred, Kurt turned his attention to his best friend, raised both his hands up in surrender and said, "Whoa… Chill out. I wasn't going to ask that."

Mercedes raised a brow, not believing his statement, "You weren't?"

"Okay, maybe I was, but I'm not going to now… There's two months before I tie the knot and I would really like to stay alive, thank you very much…"

"I knew you were and I'm not going to tell you. What my man's dick look like is between me and him and I intend to keep it a secret." She said a little too possessively.

"Selfish…" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"So Sam is your man now. That was quick. Not that I'm surprised. He couldn't keep his eyes off you." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, he is." Mercedes said, confirming his words, "We love each other and I've never been happier."

She couldn't stop from smiling. Every time she would think of Sam, a smile would form. She felt elated and giddy, and she didn't want to lose that feeling.

"Shut the front door!" Kurt gasped, getting out of his seat and going over to where Mercedes was sitting and taking the seat right next to her. He gripped her hands and began massaging, "Now tell me everything. Who said it first? Did he freak out? Did you freak out? Oh my God, I feel like I'm missing so much!" He fired the questions at her in rapid successions.

"Kurt, honey, slow down. You're going to give poor Mercy a migraine with all those questions." Blaine teased.

"Oh hush you, this is important." Kurt chided and winked at Blaine before looking back at Mercedes, "Come on, Mercy, tell me. I'm dying to know."

"You are so impatient and nosey!" Mercedes laughed.

"That I am. Now tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was the one who said it first. It was after sex and I was falling asleep when I told him that. I honestly don't even remember telling him, but then when he said the words back a few hours later, I didn't freak out, so I figured that he was telling the truth. I must have been the first one to say it. We both didn't freak out. It felt natural." She explained, the smile on her face could not be erased. "I still can't believe that this is happening to me. I never thought that love would ever happen to me, but I was wrong. Sam is perfect and he loves me. What more could I ask for?"

Both Kurt and Blaine were looking at Mercedes as if they were ready to gush and like clockwork, they both did almost at the same time.

"That is so romantic." Blaine said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie." Kurt joined in.

"Thanks guys. Now that I have a man of my own, I don't have to feel like I'm the third wheel anymore." Mercedes giggled.

"Aww… Mercy, you were never a third wheel. We both love you." Blaine put in, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Blaine's right, we love you and we always want you around. Well, expect for when we're trying to get it on, then you're not welcome, but other than that we love you." Kurt laughed. He got up and went back to his seat.

Mercedes took a piece of roll and threw it at Kurt once he was seated. "You are so crass!"

"Didn't we establish that already?" He asked looking at his fiancé who was laughing at the situation.

"Yes, we did, hon." Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt softly.

When the doorbell rang, Mercedes smiled. "That must be Sam. I'll get the door."

She got up and almost skipped to the door. Sam was standing on the other side with a smile on his face and before he could even greet her, she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.

Sam couldn't ask for a better greeting from Mercedes. Dinner with Quinn went well. They spoke about Lima, meeting Mercedes' mom and his true feelings for Mercedes. He even told her that he wanted Mercedes to move in with him. She was shocked to hear that coming from him. He had never lived with another woman before. Rachel only stayed with him when she would come to visit and her stays were never longer than a few days at a time. Quinn had asked him if he didn't think that he was moving too fast and he had rebuffed the notion. He loved Mercedes and couldn't think of a better woman to spend his life with. It was a little freaky that he was already thinking about the future when they had only just began their relationship, but he couldn't stop the feelings he had for her. His parents had fallen in love on a whirlwind too, so if they could make their relationship work, why couldn't he?

"Mmm… From now on, I demand a kiss like this with every hello." Sam smiled once they had pulled apart.

"I think I can make that happen." She kissed him again before grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

"It took you long enough. Let me guess, you were making out?" Kurt asked mischievously.

Mercedes shook her head at her best friend, "Will you stop teasing? If you must know I did make out with Sam and it was really hot." She turned to Sam and made him sit down next to her.

"Hi Kurt. How was your trip back?" Sam greeted, pretending not to hear his question. "It's good to see you again, Blaine." He smiled a Blaine.

"Good to see you too, Sam." Blaine returned.

"Oh Sam knows I was only teasing. No need to get snappy on me." Kurt said shaking his head. "And the trip back was uneventful, Sam. Thanks for asking."

Mercedes stuck out her tongue at Kurt.

"Mercy, have you started looking for places to live yet?" Kurt questioned, "I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but you Blaine and I have our hearts set on this gorgeous new home in West Seattle. I really want to buy it, but I won't do it until I know you've already found a place."

"Actually Kurt, I already know where I'm going. I'm moving in with Sam." Mercedes announced to everyone. "Sam asked me to move in with him and I've decided that I'm going to."

Sam was shocked by this news. Mercedes was adamant about not wanting to move in with him earlier. Why was she suddenly changing her mind? Not that he was complaining, but he had to make sure that this was what she truly wanted. "Baby, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to do it unless you are a thousand percent sure that you want to do this."

"I'm sure, Sam. I love you and it's silly of me not to agree to move in with you in the first place." She stood up and sat down on his lap, "I want this. I want a long term relationship with you and if you're ready to do this, then so am I."

Sam couldn't stop smiling. This was what he had been dreaming of and Mercedes was making his dream come true.

"Okay…" He replied before stealing a kiss from her. Then he looked up at Blaine and Kurt—they both had similar awed filled looks on their faces—and said, "It looks like we're moving in together."

"This calls for a toast." Kurt stated happily. "Hold on, let me get the Champagne."

He went into the kitchen to get the Champagne and five minutes later, they were all raising their glasses. "To new beginnings and our happily ever afters."

The group toasted and drank their Champagne. For the next few hours, they talked about their future plans and laughed at Kurt and Mercedes' silliness with each other. And as soon as Sam and Mercedes got home, they jumped to bed and made love until they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think about the chapter? I know, Kurt was a mess, but I love me some Kurt Hummel. He is such a doll. Samcedes are moving in together. Yay!**

**The next chapter is the last chapter (I promise). It will be up on New Year's day for reasons. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo**

**lovessamcedes**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry the ending came late, guys. My laptop decided to eat the ending that I originally wrote and I've been struggling with the rewrite. **

**Anyway, enjoy this ending and I hope that I did it justice. Also, please excuse my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are not mine**

* * *

As promised, Sam and Mercedes flew to New York City to ring in the New Year. They stopped by Sam's apartment first and after catching a nap and freshening up, they made their way to his parent's home in the Upper East Side. Mercedes' stomach was filled with butterflies, and the closer they got to their destination the more her stomach would roll. Nervous would be an understatement of the century. She was going to be meeting her boyfriend's parents and she couldn't be any more anxious.

A thousand questions ran through her mind and for the life of her, she couldn't stop them from reaching her mind. _What if they hate me? What if they find me lacking and prefers someone like Rachel for their son_? The worse one was: _what if they think that I'm a home wrecker who stole Sam away from Rachel?_ _They are going to hate me!_ She suddenly felt suffocated. The butterflies in her stomach had disappeared and what came next was much worse. She was going to throw up and pass out— and she was sure that both feelings were bad omens to what was coming next.

"Oh God…" Mercedes groaned, clutching her stomach.

Sam's head snapped when he heard Mercedes groaning. He turned his attention to his girlfriend and noticed her frowning and holding her midsection as if she was in pain. Worried, he tilted her chin to face him and asked, "Babe, what's wrong? Is your stomach bothering you?"

"Sam, lower the windows for me. I can't breathe." She was hyperventilating and was having difficulties breathing.

Hearing this, he quickly rolled down the windows. "Baby, breathe with me." He then began to exercise his own breathing, coaxing her to mimic his actions.

Mercedes followed Sam's instructions and after a few seconds, her breathing was back to normal. "Thank you, Sam." She told him as she kept up with the breathing exercise.

"It's not a problem." He said sending her a lopsided grin. "Now, do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Sam had a feeling that this had a lot to do with the meeting with his parents. He had tried to calm her fears by telling them that they were nice people, but apparently none of that had worked.

"It's nothing." Mercedes lied, "I'm probably just really tired from the long flight."

By the lack of eye contact, he could tell that she was lying. It was a huge tell. This was one of the things that bothered him the most about Mercedes. She never liked talking about what was bothering her and he was determined to change that.

"Babe, if this has anything to do with the meeting with my parents, I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about. They will love you."

Mercedes was shocked that Sam had read her mind. Well, not about his parents loving her part—she was all too sure that they were going to hate her—but he was spot on about the fact that she was worried about meeting them.

"Sam, I don't know if this is a good idea." Mercedes shook her head, "I mean, we have only started dating. Who's to say that they won't hate me?" She asked seriously.

"They won't…" Sam cupped her cheeks and trained his eyes on her, "Have you ever really looked at yourself, Mercy? You are an incredible individual. You befriended me and took me in when I had no one, no questions asked. That in of itself tells me what a great person you are."

She wanted to melt at his words and not to worry about all this, but she couldn't. This was not a fairy tale. They lived in the real world and in the real world, things always went wrong. And she had a feeling that things were about to go really wrong for her…

"Baby, I know you're trying to calm me down and I thank you for trying, but unlike you, they don't know me. They don't know that I did all those things. They will probably see me as the woman who ruined your engagement with Rachel." She ranted.

Sam let out a scoff, "Ha! That's a thought. Let me tell you something, they have no love for Rachel. I told them what she did to me, just like I told them of your kindness and my mom have been looking forward to meeting you ever since. Rachel on the other hand, she wants to strangle. So please, don't worry, alright? Nothing bad will happen to you."

"Really? You did? She is?" Mercedes asked perking up a little. She didn't pay much mind to Rachel's fate. As far as she was concerned, the brunette deserved what was coming to her.

"Yes, I did and she really is looking forward to meeting you." Sam nodded, smiling brightly when he saw the change in Mercedes' demeanor, "My mom is the hardest person to impress by the way, and the fact that she is already halfway in love with you, is a great sign."

Mercedes felt a lot calmer after hearing this and it was just in time too, because right after Sam gave her the pep talk, the car stopped and the driver opened the door for them. She looked at Sam's out reached hand with hesitation and bit her bottom lip, "I guess it's time to face the music huh?"

Sam let out a little laugh and kiss Mercedes on the cheek, "You think too much. You'll do just fine, babe. I promise you that my parents won't eat you alive."

"That really is not helping, Sam. Thanks for the visual." She shook her head, but took his hand nonetheless.

Sam held his girlfriend's hand as they walked towards his parent's apartment. He knew that her nervousness was unfounded, but he couldn't talk her into thinking otherwise. She would just have to meet them and find out for herself how they truly felt about her.

Quinn was standing behind the door as Sam and Mercedes approached. She had made sure that she arrived earlier so that she could be there when Mercedes met her parents. They were going to love her. She just knew that they would.

"Surprise!" Quinn cheered as she opened the door for the couple. After kissing them both on the cheek, she linked arms with Mercedes and walked into the apartment with the other woman. "My parents can't wait to meet you. You should listen to my mom going on and on about how grateful she was that you had helped Sam when he was lost and alone."

"Nice to see you too, sis." Sam joked, "And thanks for stealing my girlfriend from me."

He was laughing as he followed both women into the apartment. He loved that Quinn and Mercedes were getting along. His sister never liked his other girlfriends and knowing that she liked Mercedes was a huge deal for him.

"Stop whining. You get to have her every day, you can share her for a few hours." Quinn retorted, turning around and sending her brother a wink.

"Well, just so you know, she loves me more. So there…" Sam stated, sticking out his tongue at Quinn.

"Whatever weirdo…" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You guys sound so crazy right now." Mercedes shook her head and giggled, "I'm here for everyone, so stop bickering."

"Yeah, but you love me more, right?" Sam gave Mercedes the puppy dog eyes, hoping that she would side with him.

"I love you more…" Mercedes replied. Then she whispered to Quinn, "I'm only saying that so that he won't get his feelings hurt. You know how guys can be…"

"I heard that…"

Sam's comment had both Mercedes and Quinn cracking up.

Helena Evans could hear the sounds of her children bickering all the way in the kitchen. It sounded a lot like when they were children again. They were constantly bickering over things and it looked like things hadn't changed. Looking at her husband, she shook her head, "Can you believe that even after all these years, they are still bickering like children?"

Eric Evans lowered the newspaper that he was reading and laughed, "I hate to break it to you, honey, but they will never stop bickering. You've seen how my brother and I are. It's going to be like that for them too. Just take comfort on the fact that they love each other."

"Don't remind me." Helena shook her head, "Whenever Charles comes to visit, it feels like my ears are going to bleed. You two are the worse!" She laughed, "But you're right, I'm glad our kids get along and love each other. When we're gone they only have each other to depend on."

"They'll be fine. I know they will." Eric replied.

When Mercedes got into the kitchen, she clutched Quinn's arm tighter. Sam's mother was behind the stove while his father sat on the bar, reading a newspaper. Noticing that they were no longer alone, they both turned her way and Mrs. Evans was the first to approach them.

"You must be Mercedes." Helena greeted the pretty brown skinned woman and pulled her in for a hug, "I'm Helena Evans. I'm so glad to finally get the chance meet you. Sam wouldn't stop talking about you. Thank you so much for taking care of him. I'm so grateful for your kindness."

Mercedes was shocked at the warm greeting. She always thought that rich people were uptight and proper, but obviously Sam's family didn't fall into that category. They were far from uptight.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Evans." She said when the other woman pulled away from the hug.

"Oh honey, there's no need for you to be so formal, you can call me Helena." She corrected.

"Helena it is." Mercedes smiled.

Sam's dad was next to greet her.

"I'm Eric and don't you dare call me Mr. Evans. Eric is good enough. As you can tell, I'm still very young. Some even say that I could pass as Sam and Quinn's older brother." Eric told her with a wink.

Mercedes giggled at that and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Eric and you're right, you are far too young to be Sam and Quinn's dad."

"Don't be giving him a bigger head, honey. His ego is already huge enough." Helena interrupted with a laugh.

While Mercedes and her parents got acquainted, Quinn had wrapped an arm around her brother's waist. She stood for a minute watching them interacting and said to Sam in a hushed tone, "They love her. Great job, big brother."

Sam couldn't be happier to see his parents and Mercedes' interactions. The nervousness and apprehension that he initially saw in her was completely gone. She looked completely at home and he couldn't help but to think that this was where she belonged.

"Don't congratulate me. This is all Mercedes." He told Quinn.

"You're right, but you're the lucky one."

"That I am." Sam returned, "I could only hope that you would be so lucky someday."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll find my prince charming one day, just not anytime soon. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet." Quinn said, shrugging. "Now come on, let's join mom, dad and Mercedes for dinner."

Dinner was lively. The conversation mostly centered around Mercedes, but she didn't mind it one bit. Helena and Eric were curious about her life, but never once did they make her uncomfortable with the questions. They were curious about her job and where she came from, so she explained it to them to the best of her ability.

"Your mother must be really proud of you. She raised a great daughter despite being a single mom." Helena said fondly as they enjoyed their desserts. "I've always had Eric to help me with the kids. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Oh honey, you did most of the raising yourself while I worked. Don't sell yourself short, you're a great mother." Eric protested before kissing the back of his wife's hand.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Helena beamed at her husband.

Mercedes smiled seeing the couple interacting. She had never really seen a wife and husband's love before. Her own mother was never married, so this was a nice change. She wondered now if she and Sam could have a love like that.

"I told you that they were going to love you…" Sam whispered to Mercedes.

"Yes, you did. They are really nice people, Sam. Thank you for introducing me to them."

"You don't have to thank me. It was all you." He said, smiling. "They love you because they see that you are special."

"So what are your plans for New Year's Eve?" Helena asked looking at her children, "I would suggest that you kids stay here and do the countdown with us, but you are probably going to end up being bored seeing as your dad and I will be asleep by midnight. That's what happens when you get older. You can't keep your eyes open after ten." She laughed.

"I'm good. I already have plans with my friends. But you two could come if you want." Quinn stated.

"Nah, we're good. Mercedes and I are going to curl up on the sofa at my place and countdown there. Thanks for the offer though." Sam smiled.

* * *

The conversation at the dinner table kept flowing. Mercedes and Sam left at ten and were back at Sam's apartment within half an hour. When they got back, they did just what Sam told his family that they were going to do. They curled up on the sofa and watched TV in blissful silence. At fifteen minutes to midnight, they turned on the _**New Year's Rocking Eve**_ show and lowered the volume.

"We have 15 minutes before the New Year and I just want to say that I'm really thankful to have been hit on the head by Rachel." Sam admitted laughing a little, "I know that sounds awful, but if she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have met you."

"You are silly." Mercedes giggled as she wrapped her arms around him before planting a soft kiss on his lips, "But I get it and I'm really glad that it happened too. This holiday has been magical with you in my life."

"I have to agree with that. I feel like I've truly found meaning in my life in this short three weeks." Sam smiled genuinely and caressed her cheekbones. "I do really love you, Mercy, and I can't wait to start this New Year with you."

"I love you too, Sam."

Once again, they were kissing and when they pulled apart, Sam decided to tell Mercedes of his plans for the coming year.

"I also want you to know that I've decided to leave my job and start the diner that I've been dreaming of opening."

"Sam…" Mercedes gasped, looking at him in disbelief, "Baby, are you sure? This is a huge step. I don't want you to regret your decision."

"I'm sure. I want to do this. The truth is, I've been stalling for the longest time because I've been afraid to venture out of my comfort zone, but with you by my side, I feel like I could do anything." Sam said before kissing Mercedes on the forehead.

"You really shouldn't be saying things like that to me. Don't you know that I'm only going to get a big head?" She laughed.

Mercedes' laughter was like music to his ears and with her sitting so close to him, Sam was quickly getting aroused. To get even closer to her, he pulled her onto his lap and said, "I have a really big head too and right now my other head is demanding attention. You think you can help me out with it?"

"I might be able to help you with your not so little problem, but we only have five minutes till midnight, don't you think we should wait before we start getting frisky?"

Sam was already kissing the nape of her neck and not really paying attention to what she was saying. "Mhmm… That sounds good too. "

"Baby, are you even paying attention to me?" Mercedes asked, putting a little distance between them.

"Yes. I am…" Sam said, once again reaching for her.

"Oh yeah, so what was I saying just now?" Mercedes folded her arms and waited for Sam to answer. She knew that he wasn't paying attention and wanted to see how he was going to cover up his lie.

"Umm… You said…" Sam looked to his side as he tried to figure out what she had told him.

The lost look on Sam's face got Mercedes laughing. "You are a terrible liar."

"I wasn't lying. I was listening. Well, sort of. In my defense, your sexy body was distracting me…"

"Wait, how did I distract you? You were the one groping me, not the other way around."

"Same difference..." He shrugged, "The fact that you are in front of me is a distraction."

"Alright then, since I'm a distraction, I'm going to get out of here so that I don't end up distracting you again." She started to get up, but before she could stand up fully, Sam had pulled her back onto his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, holding onto her waist tightly. "I didn't say that you should leave… I only called you a distraction because when you're around, I can't think of anything but doing some really naughty things to your sexy body." He was once again in his comfort zone with Mercedes comfortably situated within his arms.

"Oh is that so?" She giggled.

"It is…"

The clock struck midnight right then. Mercedes smiled brightly before she kissed Sam, "Happy New Year, baby. I love you so much."

Sam returned the kiss passionately and pushed his girlfriend onto her back, "Happy New Year, Mercy. I love you too. Now, to start off the New Year the right way…"

He let his voice trail off and kissed his way down her body, lifting the hem of her dress and then with her help, he was able to take the offending fabric off her luscious body. He took a moment to appreciate her sexiness and felt his dick grew harder.

"You are so sexy and all mine." He reiterated those words with soft kisses to her curves, starting from her neck, down to her breasts, belly and lastly to the insides of her thighs.

Mercedes didn't know which turned her on more, Sam's words or the things he was doing to her body with his lips. Whichever it was, she was glad that the pleasure was coming from him. Ever since they first made love, she had gotten addicted to having sex with him. There was something magical in Sam's touch and every time they made love, her addiction grew.

"Oh…" She moaned, bucking her hips as Sam's tongue swirled around her swollen clit.

Sam hummed when he heard the moan coming from Mercedes. Soon she was grinding her pussy onto his mouth, so he added his fingers into her slick heat and began pumping the digits rapidly in and out of her. He could tell that she was getting close by the movements of her hips and how tightly she was gripping his hair.

"Let go, baby. Cum for me…" He coaxed.

Mercedes could feel her whole body tensing. She was so close that she could practically taste her climax. She wanted to savor the moment and try to hold off for as long as she could, but Sam's talented tongue was too much for her to handle. With her head thrown back, she screamed, "Sam!" as her body shook and stars filled her vision.

"Mmm… Delicious." Sam stated a few minutes later, after he has had his fill of Mercedes' nectar.

When she finally stopped shaking, she got up and said, "Lay down, baby. It's Mercy's turn to play."

Sam could only smile and do as she asked of him. "I'm ready for you." He told her with a sing song tone.

Mercedes didn't waste any time, once she had Sam's dick in her hand, she lowered her head and licked the tip. The taste of his maleness engulfed her senses and it only made her greedier. Inch by inch she swallowed his cock, until she could feel him to the back of her throat. Moaning, she swirled her tongue around his pole and began bobbing her head. Her hands were busy his balls and massaging the rest of the length that wouldn't fit in her mouth.

Looking down, Sam let out a hiss. "Oh shit…" Mercedes was so sexy. She was sucking his cock and enjoying it. There was no hesitation in her actions and when she looked up at him, he swore he was going to lose it.

"Cum for me, Sam. I want to taste you." Mercedes said before deep throating him.

Sam wanted to do as asked, but he didn't want to finish off just yet. He had a lot of plans for Mercedes tonight, and cumming prematurely was not one of them. "Not yet, baby. I need to feel you wrapped around my dick before I come."

Lifting an unhappy Mercedes off his lap, he laid her down on the sofa and made quick work of sheathing his erection. When he was positioned between her legs, he teased her slit with his length, making sure that he was grinding her clit.

"You really love teasing me, don't you?" She asked breathing unevenly.

"I live for it." He laughed.

Sam tried to be gentle—mostly because he wanted to torture Mercedes a little bit longer—but she wasn't having it. She was quicker than he was and had wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down to her and impaling all of his length inside her. "Fuck, Mercy. Shit!" He hissed, his eyes rolling up to the back of his head.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and smiled seeing her man's reaction. He was easily pleased when it came to sex, and she was always able to make his knees weak. Once he started moving, it was her turn to moan. "Fuck me, Sam, harder!"

Always the gentleman, Sam picked up his pace and thrust even harder. "Damn, you feel so good."

To help him along, Mercedes slapped her hands on his ass and started gyrating her hips, grounding her pussy on his cock as he pushed into her. They had just started and she was already close to cumming, but she wanted control before then so, she said, "Get on your back, baby. Let me ride your dick." He acted quickly and when he was on his back, she mounted him and lowered her pussy onto his cock. She rode him hard and fast, letting his dick hit her spot over and over.

Sam sat up and watched as Mercedes rode him. Her head was titled up, hands gripping the sofa and her breasts were bouncing wildly in front of him. Her supple tits were enticing him to put his mouth around them and he couldn't deny his instincts. Going with what he wanted, he began sucking on her breasts.

"Oh God..." Mercedes groaned when she felt Sam's hot mouth sucking on her breasts. He always made her want to let go a little faster when he did that. "Harder, baby. Suck it harder… Make my pussy cum all over your dick again."

Sam could feel his climax approaching rapidly. His actions became more frantic. He was groaning harshly and as he suckled her breast, he pinched and caressed her neglected breast. "Baby, I'm about to cum. Cum for me." He said, before putting his thumb down on her clit and caressing the bundle of nerves to help her along.

Not needing anymore coaxing, Mercedes came as she screamed, "Sam!"

The minute he felt her pussy clenching around his dick, he let go and came hard into the condom. He was shouting her name loudly, "Mercy, I love you!" before he let his body relax. Mercedes hadn't moved a muscle, she too was slumped over and breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Sam." She answered and pulled back a little so that she could kiss his lips softly. "Thank you for making me happy these past 3 weeks. I can't imagine being happier with anyone else."

"And I would like to thank you for helping me realize my dreams and for helping me out when I had no one. I love you, Mercy, and I can't wait to start this next phase of our lives together."

"I'm excited for the next step too, Sam."

When they kissed again, Mercedes knew that the magic she experienced with Sam this holiday was real and she couldn't wait to see what was to come for them.

* * *

**So I hope that you've enjoyed Holiday Magic. I've already written the outline to the sequel, so hopefully, I'll have the completed story within the next two months. Also, just a warning, the sequel won't be as fluffy as this one, so be prepared for some angst.**

**I know that this is the last chapter, but I would still like to hear what my readers thought about the chapter, so please leave me a review if you can.**

**Well, that's all folks. I'll see you again, when I'm done writing for One Kiss and the sequel to this story. **

**Until then,**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


End file.
